Found me
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: Its been five years since Ezra went missing now Sabine and Ashoka must team up to find him even if it means working with someone they thought gone.
1. Countingonyou

Sabine POV

Co-pilot's log 3 months in

It's been three months! We have checked more than a dozen planets in that time. I am starting to lose hope that if we find him he'll be alive. Ashoka says that she knows she is just doesn't know where. But I'm starting to lose faith in the force after all it took Kanen and Ezra from me. After the Empires fall on Endor the Galaxy is at peace Leia and Mon Mothma are working hard to rebuild the order. It would help if luke Skywalker would help, I remember it like it was yesterday, my first time of lothal in years.

Luke was summoned to the senate building led by the new senet. He was summoned to gie his report on the new Jedi order when he gave them much different news. He told us that after much consideration he refuses to let the jedi join in the republic.

When asked why he said that he had two reasons the first one was that the Jedi were only ever puppets for the republic and that's what got them killed they were limited to who and how they could help which went against a Jedi's belief.

And the second reason was that people tend to forget that not all the imperial's were on the Death Star when it blew.

Luke said he FOUND people to help hunt the commander,officers,soldiers and inquisitors.

Well that's all I have, We have found no trace of Ezra in more than a dozen planets and a dozen false calls we are however waiting on word from Hondo and a few others who have decided to help.

Zeb is still on Lasan

Hera is looking after little Jacen

Chopper is with Hera

Ezra's gone

Kanen's dead

And I'm on a nearly impossible mission.

I remember the simple times before the rebellion

Just the six of us stealing from the Empire watching Ezra try and win against Kanen. Oh and Ezra trying to flirt with me. That I kinda miss maybe it's because I kind of wanted to flirt back there were few moments around the end where I wanted to grab him and kiss him and other time I wanted to punch him. So WHEN I find him I'm probably gonna do both.

* * *

"Sabine come look at this!" I here Ashoka yell. I close my journal wipe the stray tear from my eye and make my way to her.

"What is it?" I ask the older Jedi. She doesn't respond just points.

I look out the window and see a black shop from a distance it looked small but as we got closer it got much bigger.

It took me awhile but I finally understood what it was.

The Duchess.

We had been looking for this for ages, we had finally found something. The hangar door was damaged but we managed to land in the ship.

I quickly got out and so did Askoka wearing her rebreather.

I had my colourful mask on.

We started walking to the command bridge knowing this was was where Ezra was when the purgils took them.

We finally got there. The door looked forced open the glass was shattered and Thrawn's blaster was flying all around us.

We looked all over the bridge and found nothing we looked all around the ship and found nothing I was giving up hope until I saw that two escape pods were gone. I ran up to Ashoka who was still exploring the other side of the ship.

"Ashoka, Ashoka two escape pods are gone" I say running up to her. She smiles and heads back to her ship with me in tow.

"We'll head down to the planet below the only option for them to land on" she says as she powers on the ship

We fly out the Duchess and that's when I see the planet for the first time it was big and red it looked hotter than Tatooine and for some reason I wanted to ball myself in a corner and cry. Ashoka doesn't look much better.

"Ashoka what is this place?" I ask

"Sabine I would rather look ten more years for Ezra then find him here in this place" she responds

"Why what is here?" I ask again

"Dathomir birthplace of Darth Maul" she says

I gulp

"Dathomir has a strong connection to the dark side of the force" Ashoka explains "its full of witches called Night sisters and there minions the Night brothers that's what Mail was a Night brother

That didn't help the fear. We land in a secluded area and start exploring.

"Don't go to far" Ashoka calls after me "this is the home to Rancor's"

"What!?" I ask

"Be careful" she says again.

We continue to explore separately Ashoka going left and me going right. We each explore and comm each other every once in awhile.

I look down at my feet and see scrape marks and blood marks on the floor very dry an few years old at least.

"Ashoka I found something" I say into the comms

She doesn't reply

"Ashoka"

Nothing

"Ashoka"

Nothing

I start running to her last location while continuing to try and contact her

I ran to the last part she reported in which wasn't that far maybe five minutes away if I sprinted.

I got there in five minutes and took in the sight of a man in a combination of uniform and storm trooper uniform held up a blaster right over a stunned Ashoka. He must have snuck up behind her and stunned her. I quickly remove my blasters and aim them right at him.

"Put it down now!" I demand still aiming my guns right at his head. He quickly looked up at me his body seemed to both relax and tense at the same time.

"Sabine Wren" he said. I know him I heard him from somewhere I met him talked to him but who the hell is he. I finally got a good look at him the storm trooper Armor had blaster marks and he was only wearing a torso and helmet I also noticed his white officers uniform…..Wait! White uniform..That means

"Thrawn!" I say with surprise and spite and took all my willpower not to shoot him.

"Hello Miss Wren how are you?" He asked.

"Better now I can kill you" I reply sadly before I can shoot him Ashoka woke up spun around on the floor and took Thrawn down with ease and without Thrawn firing.

"What are you thinking we can't kill him he might know something" Ashoka states while keeping Thrawn down.

"I was thinking that he's the reason we're here right now. He's the reason I lost Ezra!" I say tears in my eyes.

Ashoka looked at me. With pity in her eyes. Exactly what I don't want pity. I don't want people to feel bad for me I want people to look for Ezra.

Eventually we let Thrawn up when he promised to explain everything I kept my blasters on him at all times, And Ashoka has her sabers out as well.

"Well explain now!" I prompt. He took his helmet off revealing his dark blue face and red eyes and a rather nasty scar on his face. I took a little satisfaction in that.

"Where to start?" He asks himself

"Why haven't the night sisters killed you yet?" Ashoka started.

"They're dead Lord Vader killed them all," he says. Ashoka looked surprised by this.

"What about the night brothers?" She asks

"They have a village deep into the mountains don't come out that often I kept my distance and so did they."

"That sounds very unlike them" Ashoka say's

"They're a very docile group if you take the night sisters away" he explains

"Hmm interesting I should look more into this in the future" Ashoka says more to herself than us.

"Where is Ezra!?" I ask losing my patience. And pressing my gun right against his head.

"Why Ms Wren I would never imagine to keep you waiting. But I was just troubled how phrase this" he replies

"Phrase what exactly?" I ask now concerned

"Well I don't know where young Bridger is" he replies

"I assure you last I saw he was alive and well but that was 5 years ago when he stranded me here!" He continues.

"Is he on Dathomir?" I ask again

"No. He left this planet and I never saw or heard from him again" I sigh lowering my guns in defeat 3months this was first real lead just to know he's gone probably moving around.

"I can help" I heard a voice say. I look up and see Thrawn he looked genuine but I know he can't be trusted. But then again neither Kallus.

"No. I don't work with people who would kill us to save his own ass. And as prove you stunned Ashoka!" I rant

"Ms Wren, I would have you know that I would not kill you to save myself otherwise I wouldn't have saved Ms Tano's life"

"Kriff off! Save her life you attacked her" I say

"Ms Tano was about to enter this cave. Am I correct?" He says as we both look at Ashoka. She nods her head I signal to continue.

"This is a rancor cave" he states. "If I had let her in she would of been killed by three very angry Rancors including a mother.

"How do you know this?" Ashoka asked

He then took off his tunic revealing a large red stain on his once pure white uniform.

"This is Rancor blood they don't see me as an enemy because they can't see that well they are mainly reliant on smell. So that makes me able to explore better and not run the risk of Rancors killing me" he explains

"And to your earlier accusation I saw where you landed there is nothing stopping me now from just calling the Rancors and have them attack while I get away and steal your ship. That is definition is 'killing you to save my ass'." He states.

I look at him and then to Ashoka. I was about to say Kriff off and shoot him but Ashoka stopped me.

"We will take you because it would be wrong to leave you here. And you WILL help us find Ezra then we'll let you go. Deal?"

"Deal Ms Tano" he says and shakes her hand. We begin to walk of.

"So tell us what you know" I say

"Not much all I can say is that he left on a ship called The Mantis and was rescued by a red headed man and the last remaining night sister

* * *

Ezra's POV

"How's the food coming along Greez?" I ask getting impatient.

"It's going fine kid. What did Cere tell you about patience" he asked sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

"The same thing Kanen always did that I have none" I say. He rolls his eyes at me by now Cal,Cere and Meran had joined us.

And we all ate the food Greez provided joking and laughing and having a good time all while I knew something was missing no not that.

Someone was missing.

* * *

  



	2. Ghostfromthepast

-Ezra's POV

"You can't win Bridger your sacrifice means nothing to the empire you can't stop us" I hear Thrawn say.

"There's always another way" her words rolled around my head no one knew what I knew no one knew there was another way but the outcome was worse

"You think the empire would Give up? Don't be ludicrous" Thrawn says to my face.

I was still holding the door shut stormtroopers amazingly are still trying to get in.

Then Everything went black.

"You can't save her Ezra" an unknown voice says in my head.

"She will find you" he says again.

"And then your destiny will be clear my young one

You. will. Be. Mine!" He screamed the last parts

* * *

I jolt awake after another nightmare. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Meditating seemed to calm me down and maybe if I try hard enough I can sense her.

"Who are you looking for Ezra?"

I heard a voice say around me it was familiar in way.

"Who said that?" I asked but I got no reply.

Then my door suddenly opens.

"Will you stop screaming you woke me up!" Merran said.

"Sorry Merran" I say look at her apologetically.

"Another nightmare" she asks. I nod my head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No it's ok Merran. I'll be fine"

"Ok" she says. "If you need to talk to anyone let me know. I know what it's like to lose people" she says and I know she speaks the truth but she can't know no one can know what I know or they will all turn their backs on me.

"Well good night Merran"

"Good night Ez" she says before she heads back to Cals room for the night.

* * *

Sabine's POV

"You know I could advise you better out of these handcuffs" Thrawn

"We don't need you to Advise us we need you to tell us where Ezra is"

"So you need me to advise you on Mr Bridgers location" Thrawn says with a smug grin.

"Watch me knock that smug grin of your Kriffing face!" Sabine threatened

"Sabine stop threatening our guest" Ashoka said from the captain's seat.

"What do you mean guest?!" I ask "You mean prisoner" I say with pure anger

"Well this is gonna be productive" Thrawn says "what about instead of arguing you let me up if the cuffs and I will tell you how I can help"

"Sabine let him out" Ashoka says. Now coming out of the captains seat.

"Fine!" I say and let him out of the cuffs.

"Thanks you Ms Wren" he says standing up "Now give me access to your holonet I need to look something up"

"Don't mess around with us Thrawn I can only hold her off for so long" Ashoka warned pointing at the holonet display.

Thrawn stood up and made his way over he tried accessing some files from a separate account.

"What the Kriff! Where is everything!" He asked I looked over and saw he was trying to access old imperial files on wanted 'fugitives'.

Yes this was the satisfaction I had wanted for days of been stuck with him.

"Oh did we forget to mention the rebels won the Empire is gone" I say with the galaxies biggest smug grin.

"Oh…" he said and looked away with a distante look on his face.

Before I could say anything else Ashoka pulls me aside.

"Give him a minute the Empire was his life and he's lost without knowing" Ashoka pleaded with me.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'll be nice to him" I say

"Deal" Ashoka says and laughs slightly.

* * *

Ezra's POV

Cal and Cere were training by sparring. I miss my days sparring with Sabine and Kanen. Just saying his name made me feel something I just don't know what.

I don't fight because I'm still working on my new lightsaber.

I have a chiral Crystal. It was earned on a temple in Taris. It's one big city and there lives an old Jedi who hides.

* * *

I spent about 2 months training with him. And I learned a lot. He had a shot at the Palpatine a long time ago and lost.

He lost both his hands and his Saber. We offered him a place on our team but he declined saying that he did not seek a war in which he would not live to see the end of.

He was happy to see Cere again and even remembered Cal and Kanen well Celab but same difference another thing I learned is that Cal and Kanen were friends at the temple before Cal was taken to Bracca and Caleb taken elsewhere.

The Jedi barely said anything but I heard a few names being dropped while he and Cere were in private such as. Kit Fisto and Yoda and Obi wan Kenobi and I heard Anakin Skywalker mentioned followed shortly by Vader.

He taught me how to manipulate the dark side. I know that sounds bad but using this method I became more powerful but never had a bad intention.

I am always calm. I use the force no differently but with more strength.

And I got a new kyber Crystal. He told me that he was the only other Jedi to wield that colour.

I took great pride in that. Sadly after that I never saw him again. I looked even with the force but it was like he was never there.

Cere and Cal tried as well but failed. As far as I knew he left the planet but I doubt I can tell he's a really powerful Jedi it would be hard for him to hide.

But I will never forget the great Mace Windu.

* * *

They spared with such determination to win and at the same time it was a joke. A training session. When Ca ended up on his ass….again he looked over at me.

"Here have a go" he said and looked at me with his hand outstretched holding his precious Saber. I have utterly no idea where he got his crystal from. But the dude had a yellow blade. I was always envious of that but I did like my purple more. It's just that Yellow is awesome.

It was also duel wield detachable. Which was awesome in every way.

I gladly took I never had a chance to battle Cere I took the half he was using since Cere was still off about fully opening back up to the force she never got a new Saber so she uses half of Cals Saber and Cal uses the other half.

It was a bit shorter than an average hilt but then again it was half a duel wield which was only about a quarter of a lightsaber bigger than an actual Saber. But I was familiar with form one to seven so I was prepared.

Between training with Kanen, the Sith holocron, Cal, master Windu and Cere I picked up a lot.

I went into battle against Cere and was getting my ass kicked. I was good with a sword and was quite aggressive when I had to but I wasn't a master like Cere. I was still training, barely a Jedi knight.

Cere however was demolishing me. With ease. I hated losing but Cere also knew seven forms since Mace thought the three of us.

And she had a lot more experience. And had a stronger connection to the force.

"Why fight if you're gonna lose?" The voice asked. I was taken back enough that Cere swept at my feet knocking me on the ground and held the Saber to my face.

"I win" she says. I was so taken back I barely noticed I just heard it again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Cere replies. Not knowing what I meant but deactivated the lightsaber to quiet things down

"The voice. I heard it last night and then I heard it again" I say standing up and looking around for someone.

"You can't see me and they can't hear me were connected Ezra"

the voice said again. I know the voice but I just can't place it. It's like the force was putting a wall around that part of my memory like I wasn't allowed to remember the voice.

Cere started packing up her stuff for a trip to a planet to pick up a friend who had realtor stay there after pur trip to Ithor

"I'm going now for Luke see you in a few hours at most a day" she says and enters our spare ship that I uhhhh 'borrowed' from the empire just before it fell. I was too distracted by the voice to give her a proper goodbye. She rolled her eyes then closed them and listened. After about a minute she says

"Sorry Ez I can't even since a presence other than ours" she says this gives me a hug and walks of to the ship undocked from the Mantis and flies off

I give up on the voice and head on inside. To the workbench where me and Cal work on our Sabers mine is nearly done just need to find a good emitter.

As I walk in I see him he's a ghost a force ghost but he's here I recognise the voice now I remember it. And the ghost turns around to see me I would do a spit take if I had water but I didn't so I just stood there mouth agape the ghost smiles at me. I see his face, his white teeth and smooth face. I see his eyes as well, which is nice. I haven't seen them in a while.

And his hair is tied back like always and he's wearing that green too and the shoulder pad.

"Ezra" he says

"Kanen"

* * *

Sabine's PoV

Thrawn finally calmed down enough to access the files on his own personal account which surprisingly had a lot of info on rebels and a crew he had been sent to watch but not engage. The mantis crew.

"We are looking for him" he says and points at the picture.

"Kriff,that's Cal Kestus" Ashoka says surprised.

"You know him?" I ask

"Cal Kestus was the Padawan of Jedi master Jaro Tapal" she starts.

"I know that name Zeb mentions him a lot" I interrupt

"Yes he was a Lasat. He also secured Bracca with Cal. I thought Cal was dead. He was Caleb's best friend"

This took me by surprise Kanen never mentioned him

"How come Kanen never talked about him?" I ask

"The past hurts. Tell me if we don't find Ezra would tell people out of the blue all about him?" She asked.

I would like to say yeah obviously but I knew it would be painful to even think about it.

"Good point. Did you have a bestie growing up?" I ask actually curious.

"Yeah" Ashoka says. With a distant look on her face.

"Are they dead?" I ask feeling a little intrusive but I hate not knowing.

"I don't know but I know how I felt about them" by now Thrawn had gotten bored and went exploring out of ear shot but in eyesight.

"You loved him?" I ask

"Her. Her name was Barriss Offee" Ashoka says with mixed feelings in her voice.

"Oh. I didn't know you were into...well you know…"

"Girls?" Ashoka said with a coy smirk "I'm into both males and females I'm what you call Bisexual" she explained

"Oh. What happened between you?" I asked

"She framed me for blowing up the Jedi temple and then made me feel like I had to leave the order so I did"

"Oh" is all I can say that explained the mixed feelings of hate and love in her voice.

"You guys done yet?" Thrawn yelled from the other side of the ship.

"Yeah". I say gesturing him to come up. He complies and sits back down at the holonet screen.

"There are two Jedi Cal Kestus and Jedi master Cere Junda. Their pilots name is Greez Dritus and the have a night sister Called Merran and a Droid named BD-1"

He tells us.

"Where can we find him some people can match Cals descriptions next to a kid with long blue hair outside a market in Ithor 3 months and that's the most recent recording. They also say he was with a blond guy as well. No name on him though" Thrawn said. I double checked what he said was true and it was. "

Then set a course for Ithor then". I say Ashoka nods and puts in the coordinates she still looked sad so i decided to help.

I go up to Thrawn. He sees me and smiles

"Hello ms Wren how may I help you"

"I want everything you have on the purge of 66 and Barriss Offee" I say he rolls his eyes and nods.

"You know that's not all that upsets her" he says I give him a curious look.

"Anakin Skywalker the most powerful Jedi the 'chosen' one Ms Tanos old Master. Well let's just say he does recently"

"What do you mean? the Jedi were wiped out nearly 24 years ago" I say

"Yeah. By Vader who is now dead take a guess who Vader was" Thrawn says and turns back to his work clearly done with this conversation.

I just sat there realizing all Ashoka went through Betrayal heartbreak and just plain old pain.

I really am seeing her in a new way I definitely need to talk to her about it. Just not now.

"Coming in close to Ithor" Ashoka says over the Comms

Me and Thrawn make our way up to the bridge. When we see a rather old and damaged planet would be the best way to describe it.

It had old ships destroyed even a few star destroyers and civilian chips all reckages it looked like a swamp planet but there must be something on the surface from what we can tell from the Scanners it has a large amount of inhabitants ranging from humans to small creatures.

We start coming in for the landing.

"We're coming Ezra we're coming"


	3. Crash

Sabine's POV

We landed on Ithor and it's not much. The republic really needs to get here and fix this mess. It was full of markets and small huts. The entire village was surrounded by a swamp and in that swamp were full of crashed ships.

There were all sorts of crashes even pieces of star destroyers like engines and what not this would be a smugglers dream which begs the question what has this place not been smuggled yet.

Thrawn Ashoka and I walked further into the village we passed more markets and more people some on the streets and I can see more houses than people which makes me wonder in living situations this can't be the only island on the planet of swamp.

"Where do we start?" I ask looking around for any sign Ezra was here.

"Let's split up" Ashoka suggested

"No. One of us need to keep an eye on Thrawn and we might need your force sense thingy" I state still looking around

"Well ok then may I suggest asking people I can't help but notice that these people are not of human species so a few humans and a night sister will be easy to point out" Thrawn says.

"He has a point" Ashoka said

"Fine. Let's ask the market owners and we should start with important ones like food,water and machine parts"

"Good thinking...for a Mandelorian" Thrawn said slightly impressed

"We're battle strategists this is a battle we need to plan for" I state

We start asking around a couple of people from what me and Thrawn could translate (which was all of it) we were basically told that they were here shopped for small machine parts and that if they want proper Answers go to Mace

"Who's Mace?" I ask Ashoka smiles in recollection as she remembers something.

"I have my doubts who he could be but I have hope who he might be" she states

"That makes no sense" I argue

"I know" she finishes as she walks ahead

We finally get to the 'M.W machine market parts for all'

I look up at Ashoka and give her a sceptical look. We entered the tent to find a human male. He looked up and smiled. He had scars on his face, nothing too serious. He was also completely bald and looked good but obviously old. I heard Ashoka gasp next to.

"Master Windu" she states. I had heard Rex and Kanen talk about him once or twice but I didn't know an awful lot about him.

Even Thrawn was left speechless.

'Should I know this guy' I ask myself

"Ms Tano" he states "How long has it been?"

"To long master" she replies.

"I don't go by master anymore. I'm now just Mace"

"Master why hide? Your one of the strongest Jedi ever on par with Master Yoda!" Ashoka states

"And Yoda is dead so is Kenobi and luminara and Anakin" as he said the last name he looked at Ashoka.

"I may very well be the last of the old republic or even the last of the Jedi council. And that is because they thought me dead"

"Why Mace?" Ashoka asked

"Because I was Darth Vader's first 'kill' I confronted Palpatine while he was still weak. Master Fisto, master Kolar and master Tiin were with me." He starts explaining

They were swiftly killed. I managed to hold off and disarm Palpatine. He struck me with Force lightning but I deflected it back at him. Why do you think he has a deformed face" he says with a bit of pride but continues on.

"I had him there ready to kill him and end him. But the Jedi order stood for peace not war. He had to stand a trial well that was what Anakin said. As I was about to turn my lightsaber off. Anakin attacked me he chopped of both me hands" he then waved his metallic hands around

"And then Palpatine trough me out a window his window from the top of the capital with force lighting" that explains the scars on his face.

"And since I hid partly in shame and partly in fear" he says with a sad look on his face.

"The war is over Mace come with us you can be who you once were again without fear without shame"

Ashoka pleaded.

"I will tell you what I told the last Jedi that came here, this is my home, this is who I am. I am not a Jedi anymore" he states

Ashoka looked saddened but clearly understood.

"What do you mean other Jedi? Did Ezra come here?" I ask

"Sabine Wren" he asked.

"Yes that's me" I reply

"Ezra said you might come here" he says

"Here" he said as he gives me two holodiscs

One was classic silver the normal colour then the other one was red.

"What is this?" I ask referring to the red one

"I don't know he just told me that if you came on this date to give you that" he replies.

After our goodbyes and a private word with Mace and Ashoka we left Ashoka looking conflicted.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine Bine. Thanks"

The three of us got back to our ship and I went into my room. I know the holidisk was probably important to the WHOLE team but I wanted to see him first before it's an important piece of evidence. So I load it up

"Hello this is Ezra Bridger if you're watching this then Hi Sabine" I nearly cried this is the first time I've seen him in five years.

"Long Time no see literally. I don't know where I am as off now as you're reading this me and my crew set up base and leave regularly we're currently on Bognanno but don't go there it's not where I'll be" he says.

"So where do I look Bridger?" I say in frustration

"I don't know Sabine" I look at him until his holodisk bust out laughing. "That scared you?" he asked I just sat there wide-eyed.

"I know you Sabine I knew you would say where do I look then or something along those lines. Just thought I would scare the Kriff out of you. For fun" he says with his signature smile

"I swear I'm gonna kill you if I don't kiss you first" I say with clenched fists.

"Now I suggest you look for Luke. The republic keeps a close eye on him and knows where he is. What they don't tell you is that he's with us. The republic knows where we are but hasn't told anyone Leia has reached out with Han at some point good people."

Wait a moment Han and Leia know oh I would kill them if Leia wasn't pregnant

"They tried to support us but we declined the Jedi have to finish this a single member of the Empire could revive the Empire even a stormtrooper It's our job to stop this no our duty" he told me.

No Bridger your duty is with me I couldn't help but think. I knew this was important to him and the entire Galaxy so when we find him I'll be at his side for it all.

"Look at the red holo disc" I heard mid thought. I took out the red holo disc to reveal a card a birthday birthday hologram written in Mando'a.

"If you got the disc today Then today's the day you never told me about and it took a lot of prying from your father when we rescued him but I finally found it out so I might now be one of few maybe the only one outside of your biological family to know" he smiled at the thought.

"Happy Birthday Sabine Wren" he says and the transmission ends. I can't help but let the tears flow. He was right I forgot it was my birthday. He knew I would find that today maybe the vision showed him more then just what he had to do.

I left my room not caring about the tear stains on my face and small sniffle on my nose. Ashoka gave me a concerned look but let it slide know I'll tell her when I want to.

"Set course for Coruscant" I say with venom in my voice. Someone in the senet maybe the whole senet knows where Ezra is" I say

"Setting course" Ashoka says as I sit in the co pilot's chair and Thrawn beside me. I'm gonna kill someone in the Senet

* * *

Luke's POV

(12 hours since Cere left the crew)

Pillio was fun. met a guy named Del. Got the item I was there for. Killed stormtroopers and a few of the planet's population. Then left with R2 we then flew my X-wing and attached to Ceres ship.

It was a nice ship. I remember finding a crashed medic ship from the Galactic republic's time

It was triple the size as the Mantis and since we used it as a main base we built in beds and made it cozy. Sense then we use the Mantis for transportation and small time missions our main base was used as a home a base security and for big time mission it has a hyperdrive a med bay with a medic droid that Ezra fixed shields and a lot of weapons we made sure this thing could take out something slightly smaller than a star destroyer it is after all half the size of one.

When Cere picked me up we started flying back to Bougyyyni it's a moon next to Kashyyyyk

(A/n just to be clear I made that place up)

After 3 hours of flying we were flying back and just dropped out of hyperspace when I sensed something Cere did to the feeling of distress.

We fly down and see a ship. It's a small cargo ship.it has blaster holes from a starship and the engines were smoking it had been attacked. We fly down to it and scan to life forms we attach to the docking bay and enter the ship.

"Hello!" I called out waiting for a response.

"Anyone here!" Cere calls out next to me. With still no response we start looking through the ship we start entering rooms one at a time.

We enter the first room on the right and get a huge sense of force energy.

"A Jedi lived here" Cere says next to me. I nod my head and look around. I look around the bed and open the draw to find a broken holocron. Cere gets a good look at it.

"This must be his warning that Obi sent out" Cere explains.

I notice the Sith holocron as well and so does Cere.

"Let's not look too far into that shall we" she says pushing on

We enter another room. It was weird. On one side was a mess and the other wasn't much better but it looked like some work was put into it. Still more force energy but more familiar.

"A Padawan's chambers I'm guessing someone we know" Cere said but the smell was very distracting.

"And the smell?" Probably a big guy like a Wookiee" Cere says

We leave the room and just as we enter another we here a small kid softly cry.

We quickly ran to the sound and made our way to the pilots of the ship to find an unconscious Twi'lek and barely conscious kid who looked like a Hybrid. I use the force and lift the pieces of metal off of him thankfully nothing hurt him to badly just a bruised head and arms, no broken bones maybe a dislocated elbow though.

We also pull the metal of the mother I'm assuming. Also no damage but major bruising on the arms and back it looked like she shielded the kid from as much as she could. The mother is still out cold but the kid is already standing up and running to his mother's aid. I kneel down next to him Cere standing behind me.

"Hey I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Cere Junda" I introduce. "What's your name?" I then ask. The kid looked at us and replied

"Jacen Syndulla"

* * *

Ezra's POV

(Just after Cere left)

"Kanen?" I ask looking at the Ghost. He looked at me with the smile he always had when seeing someone he missed.

"Hello Ezra. It's been awhile" he replies.

"No. Kriff off. You died now your back and the only thing you can say is 'been awhile' for a real man!"

He chuckles. I can't help but laugh to but that didn't make the moment less dramatic or scary.

"Why are you back?" I ask after recovering from the laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe to help you or save you could be anything" he replied.

"So the force stumps us again then" I say

"Yup. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it" I look him in his translucent eyes that look like they work he was right let's enjoy it before it gets sad and morbid.

And for the past 15 hours I barely slept just caught Kanen up on everything that happened in The World between worlds, The Chimera, Dathomir and Ithor and all the other planets we went to.

He seemed interested and looked actually happy. I noticed his eyes were working again.

"It's good to see you again master" I say

"Ezra you have grown more powerful than I could ever have ever got you to. After everything you did sacrificing yourself I seen how you worked after I died you took the mantel and in away took my place a place I always wanted for you" he says with pride

"Master I am only like this thanks to you. If not for you I would not be here I would be on lothal" I say

"Yes. Maybe" he starts. "The force works in mysterious ways" he says

"Whatever happens I am really proud of you Ezra my Padawan" he says smiling. Before I could respond to a wave of force energy blasts into the room it didn't really affect me but I could feel slight emotions. Scared. A little kid worried about his mom.

Then Kanen had a panic attack of sorts. He could sense it all.

"Ezra let's go" he says as he disappeared in thin air. I stand there slightly confused

"What the Kriff?" He says then the comms in the ship go off and Kal says.

"Ezra Cere's back and she towing a very damaged ship she says the passengers are barely alive and one of them is a five year old"

I quickly run off and into the our infirmary on the ship and tell the medic droid to prepare for two people in pretty bad shape.

I then run out and low and behold nearly faint when I see the ship. It was the Ghost.

"Oh Kriff! Hera!" I practically scream and run to the ship. I see Kanen pacing well floating pacing you know what I mean!

When Cere lands I run to her ship and ask what happened that's when Luke walks out carrying a small child. I quickly run to him and see the kids awake.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" I ask the little kid

"Jacen Syndulla" he replies to my question. After I processed this we quickly got him to a stretcher.

"Something you wanna say?" I ask Kanen.

"Ummmmm maybe Hera and I got a little busy that night before she left to get the fleet" he replied.

"Are you telling me she crashed her ship ran from said crash rescued a rebel and then got captured and tortured all while pregnant" I conclude.

"Thanks for the reminder. But yeah she's a badass" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes

Luke comes out again this time carrying an adult Twi'lek. Both me and Kanen both tense up. As soon as we see her face we both run over to her. I take her out of Luke's arms and get her on a stretcher.

"Hera! Hera!" I say trying to wake her up shaking her arm" she stayed asleep. We decided to take both of them to the med bay.

While me and Kanen stayed with the two of them Jacen had already fallen asleep and med droid told us he needed rest.

Me and Kanen talked quietly for a bit.

Then suddenly a loud

"What the Kriff!" And OW! I ran outside while Kanen stayed inside to watch his family. I ran to see Kal on the ground with a bad graze and Luke being held at gunpoint a gun about 10 centimetres away from his head. His lightsaber on the ground I followed the metallic hand holding the blaster and nearly laughed that two great Jedi were easily defeated by…

"Chopper!" I yell he points the gun at Luke's shoulder and shoots him in the shoulder nothing bad but a bad graze like Kal it hurt his pride more the actually hurt. He then pointed the gun at me, got a good look at my face and shot at me.

I quickly ducked behind a few boxes.

"Chopper it's me Ezra" I got a few grumbles from the droid which I translated to

"I know"

"Then why are you shooting me?" I ask

"You really asking?" He grumbled back.

"Oh I knew you hated me" I say and push off from where I was and force pulled the gun out of his hands he stood the unarmed and he put his hands up.

I rolled my eyes and laughed while Kal and Luke gave him dirty looks he seemed to calm down when R2-D2 came out of nowhere.

"Oh boy" I say and look away. Chopper runs straight at R2 and starts hitting him really hard until Cere showed up and separated them.

"Cere i wouldn't do…" I tried to warn but I was too late the third Jedi was swiftly electrocuted and knocked out.

"Holy shit Chopper who upgraded you!?" I ask bad idea Cere Luke Kal and R2 were out of commission. He rolled straight at me and I could do nothing. I just stood there. I couldn't kill him. He's Chop that's like killing the family Loth-Cat.

But instead of killing me he hugged me. I stayed silent waiting for him to shock me or something but nothing happened I slowly bent down and hugged him back. Still shocked. We stayed there for a bit longer before we separated.

"I missed you to buddy" I say. He then rolled of grumbling that

"Now Sabine can stop sulking" I perk up at this.

"Where is Sabine?" I ask. He grumbled.

"Went looking for you with Ashoka" I was really happy about this. I wonder if she went to Ithor today is her Birthday.

I get Greez and and have him help me carry Luke Kal and Cere up to the med bay sense all the stretchers are in use.

We eventually get them up and Kanen has so many questions like who attacked was it the separatists or pirates then he saw Chopper.

"I thought at death we were meant to be at PEACE this ain't piece" he says really not happy to see the droid.

"Well he came with the ship so…" I say.

"Who you talking to kid?" Greeze asks behind me.

"Uhhh it's a Jedi thing" I say knowing that normally makes him stop asking questions.

"Got it, say no more" he says and walks off. I can't help but chuckle a bit.

Then I see it.

She moved.

Twitched her hand.

My eyes goes wide.

She's awake.

She's up!

"Hera?" I ask making sure she's up.

There's a moment of silence pure awful silence. But she eventually opens her eyes. They go wide at the sight of me.

"Ezra?"

* * *

Wonder what will happen….. I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive comments it means the world I have a huge plan for this story and maybe a sequel but this won't be over for awhile trust me.


	4. Meeting

Sabine's POV

"Now I suggest you look for Luke. The republic keeps a close eye on him and knows where he is. What they don't tell you is that he's with us. The republic knows where we are but hasn't told anyone Leia has reached out with Han at some point good people." The message of Ezra says as I display it for Ashoka and Thrawn.

"Well then we know where to go. Don't we?" Thrawn says.

"Yes. But don't you think it would be safer if we leave Thrawn on the ship" I say mainly to Ashoka

"Yes. You are correct. When we land Thrawn and myself will stay on the ship. The republic does not need to know I'm here". Ashoka says as we enter light speed

I was about to complain when Ashoka reminded me.

"So there will be no one there to stop you doing something dumb".

"Oh yeah I like that". I say just imagining what I could do.

"Just don't start a war". Thrawn says. "We know how good your people are at that".

"Have you seen the airlock yet?" I ask innocently.

"Oh you and you violence" he says while rolling his eyes.

"Coming from the guy who attacked Lothal with a star destroyer!" I reminded

"Only because you attacked me first!" He defended

"No you did it for a stupid plan" I say back

"A plan that worked didn't it. If it didn't we wouldn't be looking for your boyfriend out here"

I wanted to punch him for calling Ezra my boyfriend and bragging about beating us.

"No Thrawn. You failed, Ezra sacrificed himself to stop you and you failed to keep Lothal under your rule." I start

"And maybe if you were there you could have done something to stop the Empires fall. But you were lost in space doing nothing. So tell me Thrawn how well did your plan workout for you?" I say

He stays in stunned silence. He says nothing. Just turns around and walks into his room.

"Mean" I hear Ashoka say.

"Deserved it" I reply no emotion in my voice.

"No doubt didn't mean you had to say it" she replied

"But he needed to hear it. He needed a reality check".

"But he also needs to help us and you are not doing much to help him".

"Help him why would I help him at all".

"Sabine. We have been out for 5 months now. And the only thing we found was the Chimera. He found us the Mantis and he found us Ithor."

I Hear her words but I don't want to admit it.

"Thrawn has done more than me In finding Ezra". I say miserably

"That's not true. It was your idea to follow Hondos lead."

"Which led us to Thrawn"

"You found the escape pod"

"Which led us to Thrawn"

"You convinced mon mothma and Leia Organa to give a mandalorian secret information regarding a group of Jedi" she says smiling

"Not yet" I say my face going from scowl to smile.

Ashoka chuckles. "From what we heard try and meet Leia first she'll give you what you need to know. Mothma might be more difficult"

"We saved her life a while back she owes me" I say.

"Hope she sees it that way" Ashoka says.

While I wait I head to my room and get some sleep. Only to see Ezra in my dreams

* * *

Ezra's POV

"Hera?" I hear Kanen say. Her eyes are open and she is looking around. She can't fully see us….me from where she is she looks around till she spots Jacen.

"Jacen!?" She says and tries to get up but is still hurt Badly.

I ran out and held her back down.

"Hera! Stop! You're still hurt" I say and push back on the bed. She struggles a crap ton. She smacks me on the face and I fall back like holy shit she can hit.

I look over to see that Luke and Kal are still out cold. I looked back at her. She turned her head and looked at me. I swear on the force her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw me.

"Ezra!?" She nearly screamed. She woke up Kal and Luke.

I ignored them. As long as Jacen stayed asleep we were fine.

I look at Hera. This was not how I pictured our reunion.

"Hey Hera" I say looking at her and rubbing the back of my neck a nervous habit I developed around Sabine in the early years.

Well she stood up. Don't know how she must still be in immense pain. And instead of a hug I got punched really hard three times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hera Stop!" I say defending myself.

"Kriff you Ezra. I told you to stay. I said we would find another way. But no you had to get on that fucking ship" she rants still standing tears in the corners of her eyes.

I know we have an audience but I don't care I pull her into a hug and she hugs me back.

"I'm sorry Hera" I apologise. "I should've listened"

"No. You did the right thing I was just being protective after Kanen I didn't want to lose you to. Kanen would be so proud" she said understandingly tears rolling down her eyes.

"I know." I say and look at Kanen who looked really happy. "I know"

* * *

Sabine POV

We arrived on Coruscant and I left the ship Ashoka sealed herself and Thrawn in it.

I walk past a few people who knew me. They stood out of the way when they saw me. And if you know me then you know what I look like when I'm mad and trust me people get out of the way when I'm mad.

The dumb ones pushed past me. And ended up on the floor. Most people saw the Mandelorian armour and got out of the way.

I got to Leia's office with relative ease.

"Hey Leia" I say and sit down on the other side of the desk.

"Sabine? How long has it been?" She asked I'm surprised she remembers me.

"Too long. Look I need a favour-"

"You want to find Luke so you can find Ezra" she stayed before I finished.

"Ummm yeah? How did you know?"

"Please Sabine I know that look"

"What look?" Is ask

"Love" she says casually

"Love!? Are you crazy!" I ask desperate to not get caught out

"Nope" she says popping the p holding her head in her arms

"I'm a mandalorian we don't like nor love jedi" I defend

"And I'm a princess and senator who's marrying a smuggler. Your point?" She asked eyebrows raised

"Well- I don't think- *sigh* good point" I admit defeat.

"Hey it's ok your mother would approve and so would your father. They have high opinions of Jedi"

"They have high opinions of Ezra". I point out

"Same difference". Leia says with a smile

"Look last I heard they were somewhere near Kashyyyk". She says looking at me.

"Thank you. Seriously Leia I owe you". I say with gratitude maybe I don't have to go near Mothma

Suddenly C-3P0 runs in.

"Senator Organa come quick an emergency meeting is taking place.

Leia stood up for the first time and I finally noticed her stomach.

"I forgot you were pregnant" I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"That noticeable is it". She says rubbing her stomach.

"No no not at all" i say holding back the smirk.

"I get it Sabine, I'm fat". She says laughing, i start laughing as well.

"Please princess. It's Important" C3PO says

"What's the meeting about?"

"10 star destroyers filled with imperials just pulled out of light speed". He says

"In Coruscant!?" I ask

"No Mrs Wren. In krownest". I abruptly stood up.

"I'm on my way". Leia says and rushes out.

"I'm heading to Krownest. Sorry Ezra" I say to myself and run to the ship. Knowing I could just be giving up my closest lead to where Ezra is.

* * *

Ezra's POV

Me and Hera stayed in the infirmary for a while just catching up. She told me about having Jacen and how Sabine is going to actually kill me when she finds me.

We laugh, we joke and we remember the old days.

"So how is holding of the remaining imperials?"

"Hard. So far we cleared a few planets they were held up on and have killed about 3 inquisitors."

"Inquisitors? They're still around?"

"Yeah. But with the train I receive, they get easier every time we meet them."

"Good. I agreed with Luke on the whole 'not every imperial was in the star destroyer' thing" she says mocking Luke. I chuckle.

"I told him to say that" I say laughing.

"Well it was dumb" she says "it was correct but dumb"

"I know". I say looking over at Kanen who is listening in. Hera noticed and looked over to what I was looking at.

"What is it that you keep staring at?" She asked.

I looked at Kanen who smiled and nodded.

"Hera do you know of force ghosts?"

"Not a clue"

"Well. When Jedi die it is possible for that Jedi to project its spirit in the force"

"What?"

"When a Jedi dies it can still watch over and see us and even interact with other Jedi of its choosing"

"So an actual ghost then"

"Yes"

"So what your looking at some random Jedi"

"No" I look at Kanen who says

"Tell her"

"It's Kanen. I'm looking at and speaking to Kanen"

She stays there tense almost like the name freezes her to the bed.

"He's watching is in the room"

"Right next to you"

She turns until she looks right in Kanan's eyes but she can't see him obviously.

Kanen decides to be a dick and knock something over. Scaring the shit out of her.

"Asshole" I hear her mutter. I was going to say more when a now fully healed Kal and Luke enter.

"We found the inquisitors". Luke sid instantly

"Where? How many?" I ask

We can tell there's about ten. Each has its own star destroyer. Kal answers

"Well where are they we might have to separate" I start

"No need. There all in one place…Krownest" Luke says. Luke is the only one who knows about Sabine so he's the only one who knows the thoughts going through me head.

I stand there frozen. Sabine's home. Does she know? Is she there? We have to go ten different inquisitors at least and an army of troopers. Good thing we're going to madelore they are quite good at killing force users. They needed an answer from me. So I answered.

"Well then we're going to Krownest".

Next chapter will be the big one. Don't worry we're not near the end yet. And I know I'm probably way off with Ben's birth being so soon but it's part of the story so just go with it please. See ya next time.


	5. Battle

Sabine's PoV

After I got back to the ship and explained to Ashoka what was going on we quickly kicked it to light speed.

Thankfully we arrived at krownest in a short amount of time.

"We're here". I say.

"I always forget how beautiful mandalorian architecture is". Thrawn says next to me.

"I think that's the nicest thing you ever said. Ashoka states.

"Oh please Mrs Tano I am a man of art I know how to appreciate even the enemy's art"

"Right were fighting rouge imperials can we trust he won't turn" I state my in my opinion very valid point.

"I won't turn. This is against orders. The emperor said we would meet up and rebuild for a few years then attack not this". Thrawn states looking really mad.

"Just don't get killed. And don't get us killed. You're on my home planet now."

"You can trust me Mrs Wren".

"Call me Sabine please it's annoying now" I say with a smile.

"Ok...Sabine"

"Hate to ruin the happy bromance that's forming but we got to go". Ashoka says and lands instantly getting up.

We follow her. We end up bumping into my mother.

"Sabine!" She says and hugs me.

"Hey mom" I say and hug her back. I start to fear the worst if she wants to display public affection, not exactly Mandelorian.

She pulls back from the hug and looks around my crew. After saving Thrawn's life from my mother and explaining everything on our side we move to the planning tent.

"What's the plan Alrich" my mum states as she enters taking the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey honey". He sees me. "Sabine back for the battle are we?" He asked jokingly.

"Can't a loving daughter come and visit her family once in awhile?" I say hugging him.

"Not this one" Alrich says. "I thought you were out looking for that boyfriend of yours?"

My glare was much to go on but it didn't stop the entire tent from laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Excuse me for being the only mandalorian who has emotions other than brooding, anger and war".

"Well I hope your lying because we will need war Sabine for this"

"Wasn't lying but I'm always war Sabine"

"Good" he smiled and we all gather around to plan the attack.

* * *

Ezra's PoV

We packed up our gear since we will need all the help we can get.

"Greeze did you get that working on the Mantis yet".

"You mean the bomb dropper? Kinda"

"It will have to do Greeze" Cere says getting on the Mantis.

"We'll have the help of the republic right?" Luke asked.

"Not likely. Another attack was staged on Jakku. Admiral Versio is there now. Commander Versio is leading the assault". Hera says getting into her now fully repaired Ghost with a now fully conscious Jacen.

"Let's go kick imperial ass" Jacen says in the most adorable voice ever. Hera rolls her eyes.

"Jacen don't swear!" She says

"Sorry mommy" Kanen laughs next to me.

"Forced to fight her own dad must be hard". Kal says.

"It is." Luke replies and walks on the ship.

"Don't forget your saber Ezra" Kal reminds me.

"Oh yeah". I say and pull my new detachable double bladed saber out. And followed Kal into the cruiser

With Cere and Luke in the Mantis. Me and Kal with Greeze in our medic/attack cruiser. And Hera Chopper and Jacen in the ghost we got ready to leave.

"Let's get going". I say in the comms as all the ships take off and jump to lightspeed.

* * *

Sabine's PoV

"No that will get us killed!" Thrawn says. It's been back and forth like this for hours.

"Boys! The troops will be coming soon". My mother starts

"And we don't have time to bicker!" I finish

"Thrawn you know their methods. What will be their formation?" Ashoka asks.

"I can't be certain. I need to see how they are now and I should be able to know how they will attack."

"Tristan! Is the droid footage back yet" my mother asks

"Yeah. But we have a problem. They have about ten new stormtroopers".

"Let me see!" Thrawn says and looks at the screen and so do I. Both our eyes bulge out of the sockets.

"We're all dead" thrawn says.

"Yep I agree" I say

"What is it?" Ashoka asks

"10 inquisitors" I say and show the footage.

"Inquisitors?" Tristan asks.

"Jedi turned bad trained by Darth Vader".

"We're fucked". Erso states

"I'm sorry I thought madelore was good against Jedi?". Thrawn ask

"That's Jedi! They're easy. They hold back sith don't!" One of the Kryze commanders states.

"Sir the enemy approaches" some said while running into the tent.

"I will talk to them". Erso starts "Thrawn find us a battle strategy, you're the only one who knows them" she finishes, gives me a smile and walks out.

"Right this is what we do." Thrawn says and tell us the plan.

* * *

Ezra's PoV

"You know what you're doing right?" Kanen asks, looking concerned.

"Yes...No…. maybe….. no idea". I reply

"You said you dealt with inquisitors before" he says.

"Yeah but they were one on one. This is ten on four" I reply

"Well the odds were against us before and we won"

"No you won"

"That's Bantha shit"

"Who the kriff are you talking to" Kal says looking really confused.

"Force ghost" I say casual then go back to my debate with Kanen.

"Ummm no more detail needed. I thought force ghosts were a myth" Kal says determined to get an answer.

Kanen looks at Kal. And smiles.

"Something I should know?" I ask.

"We trained together as kids. He was a good friend. Before master jorpal took him on as a Padawan.

And master Diapla took me a short time later".

"So he was your bestie" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"Sure"

"Are you talking about me?" Kal asked.

"I'm talking to my old master. Kanen Jarrus.

"Who is Kanan Jarrus?"

"Oh right forgot!"

"I mean this is Caleb Dume who changed his name after the purge"

Kal went wide eyed. "

What? Your master was Caleb!"

"Here. This should be easier this way" Kanen says and disappears.

"Suddenly a feeling of warmth and security passes over me and Kal.

The Kanen reappeared. Kal flew back in shock.

"Guess you can see him too?"

Kal nodded his head furiously.

"Why can't you do that with Hera?"

"Because only Jedi can see me"

"Ohhhh" realisation hits

The proximity sensors go off and we exit hyperspace.

"We're about 10 minutes out from the atmosphere" Kal states

I look at the planet Krownest. 'What if Sabine is there' I keep thinking about her. What I would give to see her. But I can't. Otherwise what I saw in that vision will become more true then I can handle. No first things first Krownest then I'll continue the hunt for the new Sith Lord.

* * *

Sabines PoV

"You're suicidal". I said to Thrawn.

"I know" he states back

"Right that's not reassuring"

"I know"

"I'm gonna hit you"

"I know"

sigh*

We laugh quickly. It's amazing how quick I went from thinking off throwing him out to laughing with him.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong there was nothing you could've off done".

"What do you mean?"

"The Empire. You would probably be dead right now if you were there so nothing would of changed". I say

He looks out in the distance and sighs.

"Did you know I had a meeting in the Death Star scheduled for a few months after Lothal?" he asks

"No you never said"

"That's because the meeting was on the day Skywalker blew it up".

He says this with such pain like he knew he was lucky.

"Ezra may have left me for dead on Dathomir. I deserved it maybe he thought I was dead. But he saved my life so I owe him. So I will find him" he says

I know I can trust him. I smile and thank him for all he has done.

My mother comes out. Saying that some ships came out of hyperspace and they came to help.

"Who?"

"Hondo Onaka and his crew"

"Wait really?"

"He said he's doing for Ezra….and a hefty award"

I roll my eyes.

"Then we have another Mandelorian ship".

"Really? odd."

"Yes. He's ex Guild".

"Guild?! Can we trust him"

"Yes. He's not an actual Mandelorian but he said he'll help.

"Wait I thought the guild only took Mandelorians?" Thrawn asked.

"Mandelorian isn't a race it's a creed" A voice said behind us. We turn to see a man in Mandelorian armour.

"Who are you" I ask

"I can't say".

"They can't say their name or take of there helmet" my mother explains.

"Oh" I say and look down at his feet.

"What is that?"

He looks down and sighs

"I told you to stay on the ship"

He says and picks up… a baby! It's not like anything I've seen. It's green with black Brady eyes and really pointy ears.

"What is that!?" I ask again.

"This is a 50 year old baby"

"You need to explain now". I ask find the bay really cute.

"No time was in position. Thrawn says. As we come to a full stop. Hondo and his crew behind us.

We come face to face with an army of troopers. More than a thousand. More than I can count. More than us.

"Surrender now and we will spare you" an inquisitor states while stepping forward.

"If you think we would surrender without a fight you don't know Mandelorians". I say

"So be it!" The inquisitor said before turning around.

"Stand your ground men and women of Wren". My mother says aloud getting everyone ready this starting a ruckus of 'yeahs' and 'bring it on's'

We were only a small battalion maybe a hundred. The others including Clan Kryze, Clan Rook and Clan Eldar with Ashoka are following the plan.

"Men of the Empire join us as we reclaim our glorious rule starting with this planet". The troopers started chanting and getting the blasters ready.

Then we locked eyes even through our helmets. I raised my guns and so did Clan Wren and Thrawn.

Then all out war.

Body's started going all over the place as clan Wren kept the line fully distracted all pressure was on us. Things started getting out of hand quickly though because the inquisitors didn't stay back they were the first line. We barely had enough to hold them back and blasters were ineffective; they just kept reflecting them.

The Mandelorian and Hondo were helping from a distance with the combined power of the Wrens and pirates we just about held them back.

Then Thrawn's plan takes effect.

Clans Eldar and Rook came up from the top of the hills sniping from the side. Taking a few troopers by surprise and changing the odds a bit.

The inquisitors were taken by surprise but quickly recovered and started deflecting the blasts back.

And just when they recovered again. Clan Kryze and Ashoka came from behind them Kryze with jet packs. While Ashoka jumper landed on a trooper while slicing at the two next the them putting a diagonal line in the body's. And the trooper she landed on she jumped up snapping his neck back and killing him.

She continues moves like this from behind with Clan Kryze protecting her from behind so no one hits her.

Eventually she hits an inquisitor. They duke it out and Ashoka's holding her own then two more join. And she quickly adapts like she knows what moves they will make.

"How are you beating us!" One cried.

Ashoka only responded.

"You were trained by Darth Vader. I was trained by Anakin Skywalker". Then she lunges.

The first two were taken by surprise and quickly blocked while the third tried from behind. I noticed this and shot at him.

The shot penetrated his armor but didn't kill him.

Though Ashoka jumped backwards kicking the two she was fighting back and shot straight at the dazed inquisitor putting one of her lightsabers in his stomach killing him. She nodded at me and I nodded back and continued to fight the troopers. That's one down 9 to go.

I continued to fight back. So did my clan. Ashoka was pushed back when two more inquisitors joined the fight. Thrawn was shooting at anything. He was getting desperate so was I. I had a weapon but using might draw attention to me. And that goes against Thrawn's plan but then again nothing was going by his plan anymore.

That's when I saw. And inquisitor going right for Thrawn sneaking up while he was shooting at a trooper.

I ran as fast as I could grabbing the weapon from my pack and ignited it.

The crimson red lightsaber was blocked by a green blade. She looked right at me. I blocked the attack with the weapon Chopper gave me after Lothal.

Ezra's lightsaber.

"I summoned all my strength and raised the saber pushing the blade up and slid down slicing down her saber and into her stomach. Killing her slowly.

"Thank you." Thrawn says as I help him up.

My little stunt drew the attention of the remaining inquisitors. And Ashoka joined by my side. But it was hopeless even with the lightsabers we couldn't hope to take them all out. We were pinned down. The ones who tried to go up were shot down.

Me, my family ,Ashoka, The Mandalorian and Hando were all that remained; most of the other clans were pinned on the other side of the hill. We fought back as much as we could. But I still had the fear. Not death no I got rid of that fear years ago. But if I never see Ezra again now that scares me.

We push back Ashoka slashing my family hando and the Mandelorian shooting me doing a bit of both with Ezra's lightsaber and my blasters.

It was hopeless we were running out of energy in our blaster and Ezra's lightsaber was getting heavier as I was getting tired. We still only killed 2 inquisitors I started to give up hope.

Then it happened. A barrage of lasers coming from the Ghost came firing down.

"Oh Kriff yeah!" I scream. Then Hera was followed by two other ships. Including an old galactic republic medic cruiser. And a ship with a tail up and to the side.

"Who are they?" My mother asked.

"Hera and some others, probably the republic to help" I say insanely happy. The troopers started to fall back to get out of the way of the laser barrage.

That gave us ground. We covered most of the battlefield again.

Slowly picking of the remaining imperials. That was until a inquisitor lightsaber flew at the medic cruiser hitting it and sending it crashing to the ground in the distance.

With the big ship down the Imperials got ballsy and started an advance. Hera and the other ship couldn't try to shoot because we were so scrambled together they couldn't get a good shot.

We were once again met by the inquisitors. And Ashoka and I were forced to hold them back.

Then the most glorious thing ever happened. A yellow lightsaber was thrown and impaled the inquisitor that was attacking me and Ashoka took the other one down. 4 down 6 to go I look up to see a red headed Jedi holding his now returned double bladed lightsaber in his hands.

"That's Kal" Ashoka says.

"Kestus ?Kal Kestus?" I ask

"Yes this is the one that we saw on the holonet. And is an old friend"

"Ashoka?" Kal asked. "That you?" He questions and looks at her.

"No time Kal talk later" Ashoka says and rushes back to battle. Kal was about to run after her.m but he looks at me.

"You MUST be Sabine" he says and smiles before running off to join the battle.

I sat there in shock. How did he know me?

I saw all the Inquisitors run to a certain location that Ashoka and Kal were running to as well so obviously I was going.

* * *

Ezra's PoV

All the Inquisitors ran at me. Bar 4 but I think kal killed one.

From what I saw Ashoka took care of the other three.

But that's six vs one. I defended myself to the best of my ability. I was able to graze one of them badly but he just switched arms.

Thankfully Kal and Cere joined. And.. is that Ashoka. Ha what's she doing here. She looked at me with wide eyes and smiled.

Luke was swift to join us as well. Then there were 5 vs 6

Odd we're against us but that never stopped us.

Luke ignited his green lightsaber

Kal ignited his yellow lightsabers

Cere ignited her new blue lightsaber

Ashoka ignited her white lightsabers

And I ignited my brand new purple lightsabers

The air was full of tension as the six inquisitors stared at us blade ignited. I noticed now that it was thundering with lightning in the background. I sense her. She was watching and I know she sees me. But I ignore it. The mission is more important. Suddenly as if one thought the 6 Sith charged as did the 5 Jedi.

Luke took one. Ashoka took one Cere did try to take two but the split up and she was left with one but Kal took the one that got away. And the remaining two came at me. I was prepared.

* * *

3rd person pov

The mighty hero's charged at the terrible villains and an all out battle ensued.

Kal blocked all his attacks playing the defensive

Cere jumped up and dodged attacks getting hits when she can.

Luke played the offensive not giving his opponent the opportunity to attack.

Ashoka used her small body as an advantage letting her opponents' weight get the better of him.

Ezra used a very familiar attack and stayed at decent place away from his opponents the odd time throwing a heavy object at them with the force.

6 inquisitors all with the same moves. 5 Jedi all with different attacks. The inquisitors were panicking. They tried to switch opponents but it failed when the Jedi would do the same.

Eventually Kal's opponent started getting tired. Slowing his moves making them sloppy. Kal easily started the offensive with barely any of his strength gone. And with the tired inquisitor on the offensive still tired and not getting any better.

Cere eventually did enough damage that she got the reaction she wanted to the Inquisitor got annoyed at the constant pinching of the blade and missing constantly she let out a loud scream of anger and started using it making her use all her strength in her attacks. Cere just smirked.

Luke started getting tired but so was the inquisitor. His saber was getting heavy in his hands and he knew he had to beat the young Jedi quickly. But all was failing he could feel his Kyber Crystal getting weak and damaged.

Ashoka was agile enough that she had completely avoided the inquisitors hits he charged right at her in desperation but she predicted it and ran at him jumping at last moment and kicking him in the face while also slicing at his arm. Leaving a bad mark on it. He ended up slipping and hitting a tree bringing the whole thing down.

Ezra was running out of things to throw but his opponents were getting reliant on his moves they knew what he was going to do and he liked that. Just as he lifted an object to throw at them they raised their lightsabers in defence he smirked and threw the rock right above their head as they watched it sail Ezra charged at them knocking one back with the force. And clashing with the other. He pushed back sending the inquisitor back a few feet and charged again this time doing something a very aggressive mandalorian teen thought of him. He ran and jumped up, spun and kicked the inquisitor in the face and leaned behind him and ignited his second saber stabbing the inquisitor right through the chest killing him instantly.

Kal has finally wore his opponent down enough Kal tricked him and made a false move then going for the real thing slicing an arm off then taking his second saber and taking off his head.

Cere had pulled the same stunt Kal had now that the adrenaline died down in the inquisitors her attacks were weaker and slower leaving her open as she depended on her moves being done quickly. Leaving Cere the perfect opportunity to strike. Cere jumped up just like normal but this time landed down with a strike. The inquisitor was too slow to respond and the saber went right from head to bottom.

Luke was really tired but learned to push through. The inquisitor was starting to get tired as well but his lightsaber was badly damaged from the hits. Luke wanting to finish this summoned all his strength and clashed with saber. The kyber crystal broke and the blade turned off letting Luke's saber strike at the head of his opponent.

Ashoka was dodging like she was dancing. Running up trees to avoid getting hit and landing the odd kick every now and then. Eventually her opponent messed up in his anger of having such an agile opponent he ran at her again this time trying to be quick by spacing his legs little did he know this is what Ashoka wanted she two ran. And slipped under his legs holding her savers at the side slicing a straight line across his knees. As he fell he stabbed himself with his own blade.

Ezra was doing well in his own standard. He blocked all his opponents' moves and attacked too. He dodged side to side punching his plan was now complete. He switched from his right hand now holding the blade in his left. And put his right hand in a slot in his armor.

The inquisitor charged and they clashed. Ezra just stayed there.

"You want to know they first thing the Ghosts said to me when I joined?" Ezra asked

"What" the inquisitor replied actually curious where this was going. Suddenly a blaster shot was fired and the Inquisitor fell to the floor dead.

"You need a blaster" he quoted as he remembered the day Sabine told him when she saw his slingshot arm.

All the inquisitors were dead and the Jedi stood tall.

Kal went to Luke while Ashoka ran to Cere to see if it was actually Master Junda.

While the two now adults looked at each other both happy but only one knowing the pain it will bring.

Their eyes meet even from the distance they were at.

But both could hear Sabine ask just to be sure.

"Ezra?"

* * *

Please read!!!

Cliff hanger dudes. Told ya they would meet. Ok I want to do a little voting thing here. If my story goes the way I want to. It might get a little ridiculous for a small time but hopefully get back on track.

So I'm asking you all to vote. I will be bringing back two people from the dead and I'll give you the options and you tell me what two people you would like back and I will pick the majority.

Kanen

Trilla (second sister fallen order)

Anakin Skywalker (not Vader)

Plo koon

Obi wan

Darth Maul

Those are your options Please vote. I don't want to pick and then for you to not like the options and also I want them all back but don't want to go on a resurrection spree. I'm not Marvel or DC.

So please leave your opinion and as always leave a review negative or positive. See ya next time. Bye

P.S over 4000 words! Wow I'm proud. I might just take a week off from writing…..Nah


	6. Meeting (03-15 11:12:53)

I want to say thanks to all who voted I have counted every one up and know the two to come back will be brought in casually.

* * *

Sabine's PoV

I punched him. In the face. Around the nose area. And as he stood there holding his probably broken nose I yelled and I screamed. I don't know why but seeing him I just let out all of my anger. Him leaving, sacrificing himself, not telling me, using me to get out without Hera noticing. Everything.

I finally stopped screaming long enough for him to take me in a hug wrapping his arms around my back. I wrapped my arms around his now surprisingly toned back and rested my head in his shoulder crying. CRYING! Uhh my mother would be disappointed.

I'm only hugging a Jedi, while crying. Letting my emotions out, on the battlefield. Yup my parents are proud *eye roll*. But in that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to stay in his arms and for me to never let go in fear he'd go again.

"Don't ever go again or i won't go looking, I'll go hunting". I say into his shoulder.

"Warning heard I won't disappear without telling you" Ezra says.

"No! You won't disappear ever!" I yell.

"You know. It's starting to sound like you care." He says.

"Want me to break your nose again" I threaten.

"No no that won't be necessary" Ezra says.

We stay like this for awhile before I'm aware people are watching. I pull away instantly missing his presence.

We stand apart from each other. Ezra rubbing the back of his neck. Me rubbing my slightly shorter hair, It had grown back a lot since I left to find Ezra.

"Great a family reunion and I don't even get a hug!" Hera says. Coming up next to us.

"Hera!" I say and hug her.

"How did you find Ezra?" I ask when I pull away.

"How about we all go back to the base and catch up then?" My mother asked.

"Great idea Mrs Wren" Ezra says to my mother.

"Please Mr Bridger save sucking up to me till your dating my Daughter." She says and starts walking back to base.

Me and Ezra both blush and step away from each other.

Just tell him. I say to myself over and over again. You would think I would get the message when I could have lost him the first time. But no I still haven't told him I love him. Uhhh emotions suck.

"You ok?" The one they call Cal asked me.

"Uhh yeah totally." I reply

"Hey it's ok if you don't want to talk. But word of warning you don't have to be a Jedi to sense your feelings. And Ezra is a Jedi." He says.

"Are you saying Ezra can tell how I feel about him?"

"Not sure. I'm good at sense feelings that I don't even need to try. While if Ezra wanted to know he would have to willingly pry into your mind. But then again I don't know how good Ezra is."

"Well he wouldn't pry. It's not like Ezra. But I thought he was good at that whole feelings thing".

"He's better with animals than humans"

"Well that makes sense he did always like animals more than humans". I say with a smile.

"Most humans". Kal responds and continues to walk forward interrupting Cere and Ashoka.

When we finally get back to base Ezra starts to explain everything in great detail.

"Ok. After the crash we landed on Dathomir. We spent a few weeks there mainly fighting each other". Ezra starts looking at Thrawn.

"But after awhile Kal Cere Merren and Greeze found us. So I left with them. I didn't take Thrawn because I was in the middle of recovering from a stab wound". He says this time glaring at Thrawn who smiles sheepishly and looks away

'Note to self, Hurt Thrawn after this'

"Me and the rest of the crew started helping small villages with the Empire. We met Mace Windu and others, not many Jedi but I did bump into a few Young force sensitives". He continues.

"After the Empire fell. We picked up Luke and started hunting down the remaining members". Ezra continues further but something's wrong he's sweating.

Suddenly he screams out and falls into his knees looking in specific direction almost like watching someone for an answer.

* * *

Ezra's PoV

I was explaining the last five years to my oldest friends when a great disturbance is thrown into the force. The only thing is It seems I'm the only who notices it. I try to play cool looking at Kanen who seems to feel it as well. When suddenly the pain becomes too much.

I look out to Kanen to realize the disturbance is him. He's fading away almost like he's being dragged out of his current form.

I reach out to him begging him to answer what's going on for him to look at me in confusion and disappear. Then all I see is darkness.

A/N pulling a marvel comics thing here.

* * *

Three months later

* * *

Ezra's PoV

Still nothing from Kanen I can't even sense him! Currently me Kal and Sabine are flying to Naboo to discuss things with Princess Leia who has now set up shop there. Apparently she's about to give birth.

I'm in my meditation room on the ship. Krownest was kind enough to give us a Mandelorian cruiser so slightly smaller than a star destroyer but also bigger than our own cruiser.

Luke has taught me many things so has Cere. And apparently there's an old Jedi legend that Cere only heard rumors about while Luke knew what he was doing.

So of course I'm trying it out. I'm looking for guidance and maybe I'll find Kanen.

"With me". I mutter in my meditation pose.

"With me" I try again. The world goes black around me. I start to hear things. Cries.

Suddenly I'm in a village. There's a man in black next to a woman in black in inquisitor uniform.

"This is not necessary!" The inquisitor screams at the man in black.

I look around and see a small village on fire. Bodies lie all around me either burnt alive or slice marks down their bodies. I get a closer look and see that the villagers tried to put up a fight. They were holding stormtrooper guns.

"They failed the Empire and our new lord shall not stand for it."

"They were our men! They served us!"

"And they failed us! Don't make me question our loyalty Inquisitor."

The inquisitor stayed there frozen. Till she finally bowed.

"Of course not Lord Feniks" she says.

"The pain here will alert him". He says as if it defends his actions.

"Alert who?"

He then looks right at me and even through his mask I could tell he was smiling.

"Bridger"

Then everything faded leaving me once again alone in my chambers. One thing for certain there's another sith lord.

* * *

Sabine's PoV

"Do you think Ezra's avoiding me?" I ask Kal who has sort of become my male friend I talk about Ezra to.

"Honestly? Yes" he responds.

"Why!?"

"Ezra avoids everyone".

"But never me. He used to tell me everything I would tell him everything! There were times where after a nightmare I could go to him and he could always relate".

"Ok explain. Nightmares?"

"We did dark shit back in the day. You forget I started off as a rebel at 15. I killed people when I was 15 and so did Ezra. That shit haunts you"

"Yeah I know. The first person I ever killed that wasn't a droid was a close friend."

"Why'd you kill him?

"He was a clone trooper. I was 12"

"Oh. The purge"

"Yeah. You're right it's not normal even for a Mandelorian to kill at a young age".

"You know not all Mandelorians are bloodthirsty warriors.

"Yeah. But does that mean I shouldn't walk away when you're pissed?"

"No you should walk away" I say smiling.

"We have an issue". Ezra says while walking in.

"What's up Ez?" Kal asked

Ezra begins to explain. He told us about the village and the two sith. About them trying to call out to him.

"So what do we do?" I ask

"Continue to Naboo. If we can establish a base there then we can look further into the galaxy" Ezra responds.

He has sort of become the leader of us all. And while I don't like taking orders from him I'm not gonna lie. It's really hot when he's in commander mode.

'Snap out of it Sabine' I say to myself trying to hide the blush and get rid of the thought of Ezra pinning me to a wall and having his way with me.

"Bine you there?" Ezra says waving his hand Infront of me to get my attention.

"Uhh yeah sorry lost in thought" I say looking into his light blue eyes.

"I said if you could check up on the engine crew. We really need the thrusters working again".

"Right away boss". I say with a cheeky smile.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. 'Kriff even that's hot'

'No snap out of it' I say, lecturing myself as I walk to the engine room.

* * *

Ezra's PoV

"Right what's going on between you two?" Kal asked

"What do you mean?" I say playing innocently.

"You know full well what I Kriffing mean"

"Oh me and Sabine? Nothing".

"Utter Bantha shit! You know she likes you right?"

"Yes I am aware".

"And are you aware you like her too or are you in denial or something!?"

"There's something more powerful out there more important than mine and Sabine possible romance.

"Denial than!"

"It's not denial. Look my final day on Lothal I had a vision a choice"

"And what was your choice?"

"To stay and be happy or leave and do this"

"This is not that good so you fucked up somewhere"

"Not if you saw the ending of the good one" I say remembering that horrible sight.

"How did it end?"

"Death…If you repeat this conversation to Sabine I will kick your ass"

"Happiness always ends with death. And don't worry I won't say a word. This isn't mine to tell.

"Thank you. But this death was to soon"

"Who died?"

"Everyone. But that's enough of this! I do not wish to relive it".

"Ok Ez. Ok"

Sabine walked back in.

"The thrusters are working again. Oh and Ashoka said she was sent to Naboo so she'll meet us there".

"Great". I say

* * *

Sabine's PoV

We landed with a small shuttle while The Mandelorian pilots kept the cruiser above orbit on Naboo with no issue, not even a comm check which was not normal.

We decided to try or look and land next to Ashoka's ship. Thankfully she was there using her binoculars to watch something.

We exited the shuttle and went next to her. I used the scope on my helmet to see what she was looking at and she handed the binoculars to Ezra.

What we saw was horrible. The entire city of Theed was under Empire control.

"How?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know". Ashoka says

"Right I say we walk through the city" Kal says

"Your fucking crazy" Sabine stated.

"Look they obviously don't know we're coming. And do they even know what we look like?"

"Yes they do!"

"What if we had cloaks?"

"Where are we gonna find cloaks?!"

"I happened to pack some" Kal replies with a smirk.

"It could work" Ezra says.

"Ok then maybe it might just" I say agreeing with Ezra.

And that is how we found ourselves smack dab in the middle of Imperial territory. We tried to send for help to the republic or Krownest but our comms are blocked. They only hope is to get to the palace and activate the short range communicator and maybe call the Gungans.

So there we were just minding our own business. When BAM an explosion happens knocking to stormtroopers of the ground. Anda hoard of Gungan warriors come running out of the bushes.

"Guess the Gungans already know" fighting ensued until the Gungans were forced to retreat. But unfortunately the troopers were able to catch one.

We all stayed and watched. Ashoka and Kal looked pale. Scared and asked themselves so many questions.

"We have to help him!" Ezra said running to the troopers.

"Ezra no anyone but him!" Kal screamed. But Ezra has already taken down the guards. And saved the Gungans life

(A/N I am so sorry for doing this to you)

The gungan ran up to Ezra and gave him a big hug.

Ashoka and Kal actually looked really pale.

"Hey bud I'm Ezra Bridger"

"Musta serve you. Save my life. Life depth my people say".

"That's not necessary".

The Gungan then looked over at us and his eyes bulge out of his sockets.

"Yousa Ashoka and yousa Kal".

"Nope" Ashoka responds

"Kal who?" Kal says back.

"Yesa old friend".

"I'm sorry mr Gungan what's your name?" I say.

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks!"

I know I hate myself too. But I want him there mainly to annoy people. Tune in next time to see our hero's liberate Naboo.


	7. Battlefornaboo

**Ok I know the last chapter was utter crap sorry I've been really tired recently and that has affected my work even my English essays were getting bad before I left school. I will try harder to upload but I've been really stressed and tired so if I become late to upload I'm really sorry. Anyway enough excuses and more to the story.**

**Also I'm using a Gungan translator. I'll try to leave the link at the bottom along with some translations just in case but they should be simple enough to understand.**

**One more thing. People might not have noticed but this is a M rated fiction so there will more then likely be lemons in later chapters so if things get a little less PG in this chapter it's because I feel like I made the character a little too PG so I'm slowly making them more graphic. Mainly Sabine and Ezra because you know stories about them.**

* * *

**Ashoka's PoV (something new)**

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks!"

I hate life. I saved people and helped build a rebellion that ended a tyrant in rule and this is the force's way of punishing me!

I don't have anything to say. Just nothing.

"Ashoka!" Jar Jar exclaims still trying to convince me we know each other while I just play dumb.

"Who?" I ask

"Ashoka stop being mean!" Ezra says next to me.

'You clearly haven't spent enough time with Jar Jar' I say to myself but it was directed at Ezra.

"Oh me Ashoka" I say acting like I just realized who I am.

"Jar Jar how have you been?" I ask with fake enthusiasm.

"Mesa smilen! Mesa clown now".

"Representative Binks is a….clown?" Cal asked.

"Yousa do know whosa Mesa!" Jar Jar says in an accusing tone.

"Yeah...just forgot you". Cal defends

'Ha as if I still see this guy in my nightmares' I think to myself.

In the corner of my eyes I see more stormtroopers coming around the corner. Apparently Jar Jar saw it to

"Wesa must leave" Jar Jar says while trying to drag us away

We swiftly followed him. Something I never thought I would be doing.

And he led us to the worst parts of the city. He led us to a small building next to a dirty pond. He then led us to a small room in the building. The room could barely hold us all!

"Jar Jar you live here?" I ask.

"Yesa. Boot it'sa notsa dat bad once yousa get used ta it"

"This is awful". Sabine says next to me. Ezra shook his head in agreement. They agree on everything.

Jar Jar ran to the back of the room to grab something giving the four of us time to talk.

"What's your issue with Jar Jar? Ezra asks

"Yeah he seems innocent" Sabine added

I hate that me and Cal are the bad guys here!

"We don't like him because according to another surging Jedi I met he gave emergency power to chancellor Palpatine". I say.

"Yeah Cere said the same thing" Cal adds.

"So you don't like him because Palpatine tricked him?" Ezra concluded.

"Well… I guess" I say

"So he didn't trick you?" he points at me "or you?" he points at Cal

"Ok ok your right. But you have to admit he is an idiot!" I say.

"I haven't seen him do anything dumb at all" Sabine says with Ezra nodding in agreement.

"Hair hair gup" Jar Jar says holding drinks and running with them.

"You're gonna regret saying that in 3.2.1".

Jar Jar then trips over dust and spills all 5 cups of boiling hot caf on his head. He then tried to stand up and banged his head off a shelf making an object fall off and land on his left foot.

"Point taken" Sabine replies.

"Mesa sorry" Jar Jar apologises.

"It's ok Jar Jar". Sabine says

We all gather around in the cramped apartment and discuss about Theed.

"Jar Jar can you tell us what happened?"

"Mesa was runnin' un Mesa tripped witda cups in mesa hands un.." Jar Jar began.

"No no not the cups and the caf he means Theed what happened to Theed?"

"Oh okeyday. Las Mesa heard Princess Leia received word dat dare were a few garrisons hidden inda woods. So shesa sent out troops unda gungans helped. Only half da troops came backin un whena theysa dude theysa were bein chased by thousands of stormtroopers".

"Ok quick summary Ashoka?" Ezra asked.

"Leia sent troops cause she heard there were garrisons hidden in the woods and gungans helped and then a lot of troopers died and Theed was attacked". I say

"Ok then. Doesn't explain how a garrison small enough to hide in the woods can house thousands of bucket heads". Sabine points out.

"Mesa saw a maxibig bongo a few days before." Jar Jar points out.

"Maxibig bongo?" Ezra asked

"Big ship" Sabine replied.

"How big Jar Jar?" Cal asked.

"bigger den da old galactic cruisers" he replied.

"Star destroyer" I say

"But how could we not notice it and how could it let us land. Surely they wouldn't allow a Mandelorian cruiser to just park in the atmosphere". Sabine says.

"no no theysa gone now get resources ta feed men on ground should besa backin soon though."

"They'll be back soon and our men are unprepared!" Ezra stated

He quickly pulled out his communicator. And tried contacting the ship.

"It's no use unless the ship comes down far enough that they enter the planet nothing will go through" I state.

I proceed to freeze up and look right past Ezra. And crack up a smile. Sabine looks at what im looking at and probably didn't see anything. Ezra and Cal also look and both look at each other in shock.

They both put their hand on my shoulder as if encouraging me to go there and Ezra whispers in my ear telling me he's there now to go to him. I then move over to him to talk to my old master

* * *

**Sabine's PoV**

"Force ghost" Ezra says.

"Yeah. And him of all people". Cal continues.

"Getting real sick of this Jedi shit" I say angry now.

"Trust me if you could see what we see you would be more confused". Cal stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I say rolling my eyes.

Ashoka stayed there for a while and when she came back she didn't talk much, just added in a bit to the plan but the smile never left her face.

We agreed on a plan

The plan involved many steps.

Step 1. Me and Ezra infiltrate the garrison.

Step 2. Ashoka and cal cause trouble

Step 3. If the Imperial protocol is the same the star destroyer should show up and a few troopers will be put on a shuttle to the star destroyer to brief them on what's happened it's mine and Ezra's job to be in the shuttle.

Step 4. Cal and Jar Jar try to save the prisoners with gungans.

Step 5. Ashoka finds a way on to the star destroyer and attacks with a few gungans which Jar Jar says he could get.

Step 6. Again if they follow protocol they'll open the armory in the with all the big Jedi killing guns and my favourites.. explosives

Step 7. We both go for the main reactor after having a fake fight with Ashoka where she stealthy gives Ezra his saber.

Step 8. We plant the bombs and run like fuck. We Jin Ashoka and take off from the hangar and I blow the bombs.

This should all take a few days so me and Ezra would be undercover for a few days. Together.

"Alright so are there any disagreements or confusion with your roles?" Ezra asked

No one said anything.

"Good. Now let's get ready. Jar Jar you knew what to do." Ezra says looking at Jar Jar.

"Yesa sire right away Ezzie" Jar Jar replied.

"Ezzie?" Ezra whispers in my ear.

"Gungans say things like that. It's the vowels in you name it how they pronounce it". I explain

"Great". He says, sighing.

"I kinda like it...Ezzie" I said with a smirk.

"Don't Sabine. You can't win this game" Ezra joked.

"Ha ha you don't know me do you...Ezzie"

"You know I had a nice chat with your parents the other day". Ezra states

"Irrelevant!" I say playfully.

"Really cause I would have thought Sabine P Wren would love to hear what I have to say. Like what the p stands for".

**(Do Mandelorians have middle names? Don't know don't care this is just a funny bit not relevant to the story at all)**

I freeze up. I'm gonna kill my parents. You know what he's lying, my parents would never tell him. I'm gonna kill Tristen.

"And you have won" I give in

"Wow. Didn't think that would get you" he says shocked.

"Tell anyone and not only will your hair be dyed bright pink you're gonna have a tattoo of a bantha taking a shit on your head".

"Will he be taking a shit on my head or will the tattoo be on my head?" Ezra asked, smirking.

"Both" I say and walk away.

I missed the odd jokes but I'm still nervous around him. He's keeping something from me from us all. And I feel like that's what's keeping him away. That's the longest conversation we've had in a month. It's the first time we goofed around since before Lothal.

I miss Lothal. I keep fantasising about showing Ezra his home. If Lothal is his home and not a ship.

Ezra has grown committed to this idea that the Empire could come back. It's grown into paranoia. But at the same time it looks like he's looking for someone. And then there's the new 'sith lord' but I doubt that's true I would say it's just another inquisitor with a new lightsaber.

Then again I know nothing about the force.

I know little about this force ghost bullshit. I know Kanen talked to Ezra at some point.

I know Ashoka saw someone though no one will tell me who. Then again is it my business to know. No it's not, still people could tell me more then 'it's complicated' I swear if I hear Ezra or Luke say that again I'm gonna feed them to Rancors.

I look back to see Ezra working hard making sure everybody was prepared. Jar Jar was gone doing his part of the plan. And everybody was just sitting down waiting. Ezra had his new blasters in his hands while Cal kept his saber and Ashoka has her sabres as well.

"You know you can't damage the uniforms right?" Ezra asked

"Yeah so?" Cal asked

"No lightsabers". He responded.

"And a blaster wont leave a mark?" Cal says

"Stun mode" Ezra replied

Silence

Ezra had a skill of being blunt not something I remember he was always so caring but sometimes he would get so serious he reminded me more of Kanen If Kanen was grumpy and loved proving everybody was wrong.

Out of nowhere breaking the silence Jar Jar ran back in out of breath following him were two stormtroopers. They also ran in and were met by mine and Ezra's blasters. Cal and Ashoka behind him lightsabers raised.

They dropped their guns and put their hands up. Me and Ezra stunned them. Thankfully there was a female trooper though the suit was a bit tight. And definitely tighter than my armor and my armor was very tight.

I felt like my entire body was being pushed against each other, my legs were crammed and my breasts were tight against the suit. This storm trooper was definitely flat chested. Not that's bad. But right now it wasn't ideal. I might as well be wearing a male suit.

Not that looked bad. Is it bad to say Ezra looked hot in stormtrooper armor. I'm assuming it's bad cause it's evil armor but wow. And the breast parts in my suit just got a little bit tighter. Or perkier

"Ok then. Sabine you ready to go?" Ezra asked

"Yeah". I say with mild discomfort.

"You ok?" Ezra asked

"Yeah. It's just a little tight" I reply

"Ok then we need to go Ashoka and Cal will cause a lot of trouble as soon as you see the destroyer enter the atmosphere hopefully it will ignore the Mandelorian cruiser but it also definitely won't so hopefully the mandalorians run. Buts saying that aloud they won't so let's hope they don't lose" Ezra says rolling his eyes a lot.

"Got it" Ashoka says

"Yup understood" Cal says

"Yesa mesa understand" Jar Jar says.

"Good we'll be back after that thing goes boom" I say smiling just imagining the destruction.

"You remind me of Wrecker," Cal says.

"She does doesn't she". Ashoka says.

"Who?"

"Clone during the clone wars he was part of the bad batch. A group of extra strong mutant clones he loved blowing things up" Cal says

"Great let's go" Ezra says as he walks out the door.

"Right see you guys".

We both put our helmets on. And yeah can't judge a stormtroopers aim you can't see shit in this.

And there's barely a vent for air so your mainly breathing in your own breath multiple times before air comes in.

"Let's go Bine we don't have time to waste"

"Yeah yeah let's go" I say and we both start walking down to the Garrison.

This is gonna be a long few days.

* * *

**So this is where things leave off. Now I'm noticing an error with the writing that when I transfer files from docs to FanFiction the bold text disappears. I don't know if it will happen again but just in case I thought I would tell you. Here's the link not sure if it will work but I'll try /gungan_translator/**

**Also did anyone see the recent clone wars episode. It was awesome especially when spoiler sensed spoiler in the ship as they flew by. Like wow.**


	8. plan

**The first thing I want to say is I hope you are all ok. I know this virus is tough. I haven't left my house in three weeks. And I'm going a little crazy. And I'm an introvert. I can't even imagine what social people have to go through. Remember stay safe.**

* * *

**Sabine's PoV**

The plan was going great. Me and Ezra were in the garrison and we just received word that two Jedi have caused trouble in the city. We also received word that a Mandelorian cruiser was forced off the planet's atmosphere. So at least my men survived. We are now waiting for a ship to come collect some troops and join the rest of the Empire on the star destroyer.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked next to me.

"That this is the longest we've got into a plan without something going wrong" I pointed out.

"No. There was the cadet academy with me. That lasted a while. Or the star fighter academy with you". Ezra counterd.

"Both ended with us getting shot at and nearly killed!"

"Yeah but we didn't" he replies and while our helmets were on I knew he was smiling.

The shuttle finally arrived and we both got on with a few officers and commanders and started making our way to the mighty star destroyer.

* * *

**Cals PoV**

"You know this would be easier if Ashoka came as well. She is much better at this then me". I say

"Boot Ezzie spaked it must besa yousa so Ashoka can sneak inda destroyer." Responded

"I only understood half of that!" I say proving I'm the least qualified person in this team to talk to gungans.

We finally arrived at the Gungan empire. Or small city this place has definitely seen better days.

"I thought the Gungans lived underwater?" I ask

"Wesa dude boot da troopers chased ussa out un destroyed are-sa home" Jar Jar says looking a bit sad.

"You know it wasn't your fault. You were just the excuse someone to blame for letting Palpatine in power. Anyone would have done what you did!"

"Buta Mesa dude it Mesa made da boopjak"

"No clue what that means. But the Empire is not your fault. I spent most of my life as a fugitive hating you and the Empire. But you just like the Jedi were tricked!" I say.

"Mabee yousa right"

"You know I am" I laugh.

We finally arrived at the throne room. This is going to be a long conversation.

"Jar jar you talk I don't understand you enough"

"Okeyday" he replies. I really hope that means ok.

(A/N thank god for copy and paste)

"Whata brings yousa hair Jar Jar Binks wesa haf no need per traitors in are-sa fine village". The king said

"Wesa haf comen ta ask per yousa hep ta rid da Empire from Theed so da Gungans can rebuild".

"wesa haf alritty tried dis dare's no hope per Theed da best da Gungans can do now is hide un rebuild from a far" the king replied.

"Please your majesty. We hope to free the prisoners of Theed in the temple". I say having understood enough.

"Wesa also tried dis un many gungans were crunched whata makes dis una different?"

"You didn't have Ashoka me and Ezra before" I say.

"Ashoka da Jedi? Wellen dat makes tings betto. yousa a Jedi?"

"Yes I am your majesty" I say and take out my pure yellow dual lightsaber.

"Intrestink un Mesa assumin' Dis Ezra is a Jedi as wellen? Wellen iffen da Jedi haf returned un wish ta fight wit uss-ens den wesa'll fight per Theed!"

"Just to confirm that they said they'll help right?"

Jar jar nodded his head.

"Whew, thank you for that, I'm gonna head back to Ashoka and say she can begin the next part of the plan you stay here and come up with a plan for attack".

We both bow and I leave the village to go tell Ashoka the good news and begin getting supplies for the attack.

* * *

**Ezra PoV**

We arrived at the destroyer and the commander instantly made their way to the command station.

We had a good look around it was just me and Sabine as security for the high ranking imperials.

I get this familiar sense of a presence of a few people from my past. But why am I sensing this.

"What's wrong?" Sabine's said

"Just sensing something weird" I replied.

"Who?" She asked again

"Don't know. It's probably nothing." I say dismissing the feeling. We both continued and made our way into the command center.

It looked the same as any other. But there was a command table in the top of the room. It displayed Theed and the palace and a little highlighted area in the woods. Must be where the Gungans are.

The feeling gets worse until a door opens behind us and the feeling washes over me like sand on Tatooine.

I turn around and so do the others. They all salute so me and Sabine do as well.

It was him! The man in black the Sith Lord. I would be lying if I said This didn't scare me. If I could sense him. He could definitely sense me. Maybe I was better hidden but he should be able to tell eventually.

Sabine was frozen. Maybe it was the suit or the lightsaber hanging from his belt. But she must have known he was who I described to her. She knew he was a sith but she had to keep her cool. Most are scared of Sith, even Imperials but too much fear and it's obvious she is hiding something from him. And then he'll know she knows something.

"Imperials. We stand here today because we have received word that the Jedi are in Theed. Sense our arrival we have dealt with soldiers and gungans but Jedi their different. Only my apprentice and I can deal with them. So I'm ordering all troops to a new position. The palace".

This took by surprise. Normal protocol was to send troops into the woods and search. But he is laying a trap. A trap Cal is going to walk right into.

"The Jedi have no purpose in Theed unless to free it from us and they can't do that when Princess Leia and her troops are stuck in the palace".

All the imperials agreed. Which meant there was serious trouble in Theed.

"Troopers," he says pointing at us. "Go to the detention center and guard the new prisoners...

"Oh you managed to capture the traitor and the beast that was causing such trouble for us". The commander interrupted.

The sith was not happy. He grabbed the commander with the force and held him in place.

"Yes, commander I did. Never interrupt me again!"

"Yes sorry lord Feniks so sorry!"

"Too late commander". And this mysterious aura was pulled off the man. The man struggled in pain as he seemed to get weaker and weaker as eventually his skin turned great and wrinkled as he started decomposing. And as he got weaker the sith got stronger. Eventually the sith dropped the man and all that landed was a shrivelled up carcass.

"As I was saying. Troopers go to the d'entretien cell and guard the new prisoners. We will use them to lure out the rebels".

"Yes sir" me and Sabine said, saluting and going to the detention cell.

As soon as we left and we're out of sight from cameras and men. Sabine wrapped her arms around me.

"What the fuck was that?" She said into her mask. As she hugged me.

"Very dark energy from the force. I've never seen it before but it looked like he stole the medichlorines from that man".

"That was so fucked up!" She said holding me tighter.

"I know" I say and wrap my hands around her as well.

We stay there for a while until Sabine has calmed down.

"We need to move Bine". I say not wanting to let go but knowing I had to.

"Ok" she says and let's go and starts walking again.

"The traitor and the beast. Wonder who?"

"Not a clue but we have to find out m. The plan has changed. If Ashoka comes in here she'll have to fight a Sith Lord and we have no way of telling her!"

"They will rely on them!" I say realising how this affects us.

"What do you mean?" The troopers are going to be taken off. Which mean no need to open the weapons fault"

"No fault no bombs. Crap" Sabine says.

"Let's just get the prisoners and get off the ship before Ashoka gets on, maybe we can warn her".

We start making our way to the prisoners.

"What are you two doing here?" A guard asked us.

"Lord Feniks requested us to guard the prisoners" I say

"Oh you're those troopers. Ok then go on through."

We passed him and the other five troopers.

As we enter the hall the mood changes I notice the air goes stale and fear is all around.

"Freeze Jedi!" I hear. Suddenly three more troopers come around the corner. Boxing us in.

I turned around and the other five had blasters on us.

"Yup he sensed me" I say and the troopers were trap.

"Oh Achbar is gonna be pissed!" Sabine said.

"Cause. It's a trap" she says Laughing slightly

"Don't get ya". I reply

"You had to be there" she sighs.

We put our hand up.

"I push those five and you shoot those three". I say.

"Got it".

I use the force and push all five troopers away and Sabine quickly shoots the three.

I pull out my blaster and shoot all five right in the head.

"Good job" I say

"Not to bad yourself for a Jedi".

I roll my eyes.

We find the door and open it. Only for me to be punched and Sabine flung back.

I look up and see this 'beast' yup he's only a beast if you wake him up early!

"Zeb?" I ask.

"Yeah but to you. Your worst nightmare".

He lifts me up by the chest and starts squeezing. By now Kallus has come out of the cell as well.

"Please you and me shared a room you can't get much scarier than that". That got him.

"Zeb it's us!" I hear Sabine say as we look at her with no mask.

"Bine" he said and dropped me. And gave her a big hug.

"What about me?" I ask and take my mask off. Zeb stood there so did Kallus. Frozen.

"Kid. Is it really you?" He asked.

"In the flesh." I say.

He runs up and gives me a hug that shattered my bones.

"Eh kid it's been too long!" He said

"I know! Now let me breath!"

He eventually put me down. I took a moment to catch my breath. Kalus came up and shook my hand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Bridger" he says.

"Yeah thanks. Now please explain to me why you're here?"

"Lira san was attacked by this new Sith Lord we were captured; the rest of the Lasats were dragged off to some slave labourers."

"Before you ask no we don't know why we're here and not with the others" Zeb cut in.

"I think I know why". I say hoping I am greatly mistaken. But it's all coming together the facts and evidence!

The feeling in the force. The fact they knew how to navigate the star cluster or the fact Zeb and Kallus were the only ones taken prisoner.

"Let's keep moving". I say cutting through my thoughts.

We start progressing through the ship.

"What are we doing about this whole exploding ship thing". Sabine asked.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that too and I think I have a compromise" I say.

"Ok. What you got?" Zeb asked.

"There's four of us and two locations. Here's the plan, Zeb and Kallus you go to the engine room".

"That would blow Naboo up as well!" Kallus says.

"No you're not shutting the engines down. You're sabotaging the engines so they can't jump to lightspeed".

"Why?" Zeb asked.

"Because me and Sabine are going to hijack the comm room and contact the rebellion. It's your job to make sure they don't leave".

"What about shuttles?" Zeb asked.

"The shuttles are deactivated because of the breach. They won't let us off or anyone off this ship".

"And then there cavalry arrives". Zeb said with a grin.

"Ok then split now" Sabine says as we meet at a T junction and the four of us split into two different groups.

* * *

**Cal's PoV**

Working with one Gungan was painful enough now I'm stuck with over 60 of them.

We managed to get to the palace with relative ease. No guards out which was kind of weird but maybe there's less stormtroopers. Then we thought.

We separated and took different sides. Me and jar jar led fifteen men at the entrance. 15 at the back and 15 at both sides.

We made our way up the steps. Civilians were out of harm's way due to them avoiding bucket heads.

"C'mon Jar Jar" I said and made my way to the doors of the palace. He nodded.

I place my hands on the handles of the doors. And count down from three and mouthed the words.

"Three,Two...One". And we bursted through the door. And I activated my lightsaber and the gungans took out their weapons.

And………. there were a lot of stormtroopers. More than 60, way more than 60!

Suddenly an Inquisitor walked into the small army of bucket heads. And I knew her all the well.

"Hello, Cal miss me?"

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

Me and Sabine made our way to the comm room taking out a few troopers along the way.

"I forgot how well we work together, Ezra," Sabine says.

"Yeah. We do don't we?"

I sensed some people coming around the corner.

"Quick in here" I say, pushing her into a corner covering her with my body. Thankfully I wear black now. Hiding us both in the darkness.

The troopers walked past us. After they were gone I looked back at Sabine

I see just how close we are and decided to break some tension.

"Good we changed out of the stupid stormtrooper armors" I say chuckling. She stares me right in the eyes.

I didn't even notice myself leaning until our lips met.

The feeling of her lips on mine could not even be explained by words. It's like all the dreams I've ever had but much better so much better.

All I could think about. Was how I never wanted this to end. But we had to stop to take a breath.

We stared each other right in the eyes.

"Umm we need to go do the you know the comms. Time sensitive and all." Sabine mutters not breaking eye contact.

"Uhh yeah yeah totally". I agreed and pulled away.

She stepped out of the corner. A blush now evident on her face as much as mine. She stepped forward a little bit.

"We'll talk about this later" she said standing on her tip toes and kissing me on the cheek.

We enter the comm room. And Sabine instantly gets right to work sending a distress call.

"Please confirm who this is?" A man spoke.

"Han! Thank the force. It's Sabine.

"Wren! What are you doing in a star destroyer?"

"Long story we need the fleet".

"It's just me and Chewie here, it'll take a bit before they'll get here".

"Thank you Han". I say.

"Wait, this says you're on Naboo! What the fuck is a star destroyer doing on Naboo?"

"General Solo. This Jedi knight Ezra Bridger. We are on Naboo because of a meeting we were meant to be having with General Organa. But I'm afraid the imperials have taken Naboo upon our arrival Leia and the royal guard have been taken hostage".

"What!? Are you saying that my pregnant girlfriend is being held hostage?"

"I'm afraid so sir" Ezra says.

"Ok I'm on my way and so is the entire fleet".

"Great!" Sabine said.

Han hung up and we high fived.

"Finally a plan goes right!" Sabine says.

"Oh why'd you say that!" I say.

"I agree Sabine, maybe you should have stayed quiet" we hear as we walk in.

We look at the new presence as I mentally scold myself for not sensing him earlier.

"Hello Ezra," he said

"Hello. Kanen"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnn.**


	9. Battle (05-18 05:14:52)

**Hey this is going to be shorter than the others. I'm sorry about this but I'm currently in the middle of nowhere and the internet is abysmal. Also there's been a death in my family so I'm updating cause I like the escape from my current reality but I won't have a lot of time. Also I did start another book this morning. It's called "Jedi's love" to read that if you want to. I'm sorry if this is crap.**

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

I can't quite explain what went through my head at that moment. I knew it was Kanen, he was the only one it could be.

"Kanen died. I am someone new, someone better and unlike Kanen I won't let you leave me to die".

"Kanen's death was not my fault!" I say.

"Really? Because there were two Jedi there that day and only one lived!"

"There was nothing I could have done!"

"You should have been quicker!" As he said this he came running up to me.

He ignited his red lightsaber and I barely ignited mine in time to save my neck.

Our blades clashed as he forced me back. As this was happening a squadron of stormtroopers came rushing through the door. And opening fire Sabine started shooting back and they slowly fell back.

Kanen was pushing me back with his saber.

"Kanen! This isn't you!" Sabine said with her blasters pointing at his head.

"No. I'm better!" He said pushing her back with his other hand. I took this as my chance and used his lack of awareness to my advantage. I pushed him back and then used the force to really push him back.

He went flying all the way to the opposite side of the room. Into a bunch of boxes.

"Run! Run" I scream and grab Sabine's hand and pull her out the door. As we were running down the hall alarms went off and the ship started shaking. That would be The Republic.

"Great we're still on this thing!" I say.

"Shuttle!" Sabine says.

"Life pod!" I argue.

"So a shuttle where the officers are gonna be or the life pods where the troopers are gonna be? easy answer" Sabine argues.

"Shuttle carries more troopers than life pods and Kanen will be heading for a shuttle!" I state.

"Ugh fine life pods but be ready to fight". She agreed.

"Rather fight bucket heads than sith" I say.

"C'mon Bantha brain lets move!"

We meet up with Zeb and Kallus on the way.

"You're still on this thing!?" Zeb said.

"Yeah. Where are you heading?"

"Life pods" Zeb and Kallus said in unison.

"Ha Ha ha I win!" I say.

"Whatever lets move" she says as we start running to the life pods

"What's up with her?" Kallus asked.

"She wanted a shuttle not a life pod". I answer.

"Why a shuttle would be full of troopers and life's pods would be easier to take". Zeb says.

"I know right, tell that to her". I say

Sabine rolls her eyes and comes next to me and whispers in my ear.

"You wanna talk about that kiss or forget it ever happened?" She says.

"But come on guys she had a good point about the shuttles lay off her geez" I say

"Good Jedi" she whispers and puts her helmet back on.

"What has she done to him?" Kallus asked.

"Same thing she did years ago. Seduced him" Zeb answered. Suddenly a laser bolt fired right in front of Zeb barely missing him.

We all got our weapons ready when we realised it was Sabine who shot at him.

"You girls done gossiping?" She asked Zeb and Kallus.

"Yup" Zeb says

"Absolutely" Kallus replies.

"Good now let's move on" she says and continues to run.

'Man I love her' I think.

"Can you call Cal?" Sabine asked me.

"Let me try". I say and try to communicate.

"Cal you there?" I ask

"Yep right here". He replies.

"Right we need your help look out for an escape pod in about five minutes".

"Sorry guys-

* * *

**Cals PoV**

-bit tied up right now" I say with my legs and arms tied up in a rope next to Jar Jar.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"Remember that inquisitor I told you about? The one that died in the fortress"

"Trilla? Yeah why"

"Well…. funny story"

"Shut it Kestus!" Trilla says from the other side of the room.

"Yeah she ain't dead I whisper".

"That makes two dead people annoying me today!" I hear Sabine say through the mike.

"Tell me later" I say "we're in the throne room with nearly every single bucket head on Naboo!"

"On our way let us get off this flaming wreck first" Ezra says.

"How'd you bring it down?" I ask

"Grand inquisitor! The Republic is here and they are attacking the star destroyer!" A storm trooper says running in.

"Tell them to jump at lightspeed!" Trilla says

"Apparently the ship's hyperdrive was destroyed".

"Nevermind just found out" I say, smirking. Big mistake.

"What are you smiling about? Wait! Who are you talking to?" Trilla says and stalks over.

"Just chatting to my good friend". I say pointing to Jar Jar with my head.

"Is this true Gungan?"

"My've no clue whata hesa spaking abouten" Jar Jar said looking terrified.

'Oh I hate gungans'

"Give me the communicator Kestus or else!" Trilla said igniting her saber.

"Fine fine" I say and hand it over to her.

"How'd you even sneak it in?". Trilla asked

"Sleeve" I reply.

She rolls her eyes. "Typical Jedi"

"You were once a Jedi".

"Yeah then i adapted".

"No. On the fortress you changed".

"What are you on about Kestus?"

"When you changed in the fortress. Fortress inquistress".

"We never fought there!"

"What?"

"For the sake of your memory I'll remind you. You killed me with my own lightsaber in the temple on Boganno right after you got that nice holocron!"

'Uh oh'

"Trilla that did not happen! The Empire is playing tricks on you. On the temple as soon as I picked up your saber…"

"You forced pushed me into the temple wall, recovered from the force echo and killed me!"

"No you escaped and Darth Vader killed you"

"Who the Kriff is Darth Vader?"

"Oh come on!"

"Face it Kestus you can't trick me!"

"I'm not trying to trick you Trilla tru…" suddenly the door burst open. With a bunch of republicans filling the building up. I look back to where trilla is but she's already gone.

The troopers put up a bit of a fight but the republicans also had Ashoka and apparently Luke was with Han. So they just ignited their sabers and the troopers surrendered. Didn't do that with me. Well they did have an inquisitor with them that time.

"Leia!" Han yelled.

"Han?" Leia said as she got up.

Han ran to her and untied her hand; they then both hugged each other so tightly i'm surprised they didn't break something.

Han then realised that he showed emotion and proceeded to try and act normal. A few troops came over and untied us.

I decided to walk over to general Solo and General Organa.

"General Solo General Organa."

"Please it's General Skywalker to the Jedi".

"Skywalker? I was unaware you were related to Luke"

"What's your name? All I know is you're a Jedi".

"Kal Kestus. I was a Jedi during the clone wars".

"Did you ever meet our father?" Leia.

"I'm afraid I never had the honour to meet Anakin but I do know one who has".

"Who?"

"Ashoka! Come here!" I yell. Luke smiles a bit.

"Yes Cal?" Ashoka asked.

"Ashoka?" Leia asked.

"Princess Organa" Ashoka said smiling.

"Please it's Skywalker to the Jedi".

"Wait, you're a Skywalker! Luke never mentioned!"

"I asked him not to but Cal said you knew my father".

"Yes. I did he was my master and I his padawan"

"I was not aware my father had a padawan."

"Well there's a lot I tell you. I even have a few training videos that he left me. I can show them to you. So you can see him with out the black mask on"

"You knew?"

"Sadly yes".

"Then let us talk about this later," Leia said.

"Of course".

Then Sabine Ezra and two others burst in.

"Oh my were saved!" I say in my damsel in distress voice.

"Sorry to many guards at the life pods had to take a shuttle" Sabine said.

"Yeah yeah let it go" Ezra said.

"I want to know all the details".

Everybody started talking. Leia talked to Ezra and gave him a big hug. Much to Sabine distaste. Leia talked a bit about her pregnancy and the names they were thinking about.

We had a small party and Leia agreed to let the new republican army to set up base here on Naboo. Really all we had to do was show up and she would say yes this was her idea after all.

After the war council the lot of us headed back to our ship and the republican troops had met up with the Mandalorians and gave them assistance so they were also back and ready to fly us back to Krownest.

Han decided to stay until either Padme or Ben was born because they were the names they chose for their kid whatever the gender.

Ezra looked a little uneasy about the name Ben Solo almost like he sensed something but he let the feeling go quicker then it happened.

We all boarded our shuttle and flew back to the ship. Ashoka took her ship but said she had something she needed to do first before coming back to Krownest.

As soon as we landed Sabine dragged Ezra off saying they needed to talk about something.

I could sense the confusion and excitement going between the both of them. But whatever Ezra said about death he needed to be careful because if the force gave him a choice. It means he needs to listen to it at all times.

But the happy look on their face reminds how I feel around Merran and how I nearly felt around Trilla.

About four hours later I finished with my training and decided to ask Sabine about the talk. I figured it was about her feelings for Ezra and Ezra being him would turn her down because of the choice which I would blame him for doing.

So you could imagine my surprise when I walked into Sabine's room and saw her and Ezra cuddled in bed like a happy couple.

I chuckle and shake my head leaving them be. I take one good look around the ship and the happiness I sense in that room. Those two Mandelorians over in the corner talking and flirting. The love I sense between Han And Leia. How Hera feels when she talks about Caleb sorry Kanen.

Ashoka when she thinks about Barriss.

Me when I'm close to Merran or Trilla. The way I feel now is anything but happiness. I was getting close to Merren and we even…. enjoyed each other's company in bed….. to phrase it better we often had sex. But how I feel toward Trilla. I'm not dating Merran. She has made that clear strictly a Friends with Benefits thing.

But how I feel. I need to find Trilla. And I know someone who can help me.

I leave a note for Ezra and Sabine saying I need to do something and I don't when I'll be back but don't worry about me because I will be back.

I then hop into my star fighter and activate my hyperdrive ring and fly off.

"I'm coming Trilla don't worry"

* * *

**NEED TO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But you can skip the first paragraph if you want to just go to the vote.**

**Sorry if this was crap as I explained at the start this has been a shitty time in my life but I still want to update. But I'll try to do better but bare with me. My grandma in England did sadly pass. And due to the virus I can't go to the very small funeral. But I will update this story and it will get better so I'm sorry for the crapness of the chp also don't worry I'll have a Ezra or Sabine PoV in the next Chp during the conversation.**

**Also another vote. Here's your three options.**

**Cal/Trilla**

**Cal/Merren**

**Cal/Merren/Trilla**

**That's your three options and I'm more than willing to work with the three of them dating. Merran has already come out as Lesbian or Bi in the game because of a cut scene so I'm currently working with Bi and we don't know enough about Trilla to work with a sexual preference. So I can take that anyway I want so I might also go Bi if you guys want you know what I'll add two more options.**

**Cal/ no one**

**Trilla/Merran**

**There if you vote for Trilla/ Merran I'll hook up Cal and someone unless you Vote Cal/ no one then I'll hook up Trilla and Merran anyway. Unless requested not to.**

**Also a reminder. New book I started working on a few weeks ago that I published yesterday I think. Have a look here's a description**

**Darkness was defeated Anakin in a moment of clarity realised the lies coming from Palpatine and help Mace windu strike him down. What becomes lf this and how does it effect what would of been the Ghosts.**

**That's the description, it's AU and will have a bunch of clone wars stuff In it as well. Have a look if you want.**


	10. Thelastjedi

**Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for the support after the last chapter it meant a lot. This won't focus on Cal yet the next chapter will bring him back. I'll reveal the results of the vote at the end. **

* * *

**Ezra's PoV **

Sabine dragged me away from Cal and straight into her room. In normal circumstances wow I'm in Sabine's room I'm amazing. In this current circumstance I need to tell her that while I think I love her I can't be with her and I also can't tell her why. I'm fucked.

"Sabine…" I start.

"Don't" she interrupts and leans in kissing me.

'Bad,bad,bad' I keep thinking.

I push her back.

"Sabine. I want to. I really really do. But I can't. Trust me, it's better for you if we don't". I say.

"Look. I'm not going to pretend I know what about this force stuff and I KNOW this has something to do with the Force. But I lost you for five years. Five years of regret for not telling you how I feel in case I never got to tell you and I'm not wasting this opportunity to do it now".

"Sabine…"

"I love you. I love you so much that it killed me to be away from you. I only realised after you left for Malachor and I didn't know when you would be back. Then you went through the dark stage after that. Then I went home. Then Lothal I never got the chance to tell you".

"Sabine, I love you too. More than you know and it's because I love you that I can't be with you".

"That's Bantha shit! Ezra look at me. Whatever it is you don't need to tell me just trust that I'll always be here for you and that I will love you forever". Sabine says.

I look into her eyes and she is dead serious. 'Don't do it' don't do it' don't Kriffing do it' 'fuck it'

I lean in and kiss her and she instantly kisses me back. I seriously don't care about the force right now. I put my hands around her back and pull her in closer to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her off the ground. She wraps her legs around my waist. We eventually break for air, we look at each other and smile.

I don't know how but ended up making out on Sabine's bed. And that's where we slept in each other's arms. For the first time I truly slept and had no nightmares or voices I didn't hear _him_ but I knew it wouldn't last because I know this is what he wants. But he underestimated Sabine and I are stronger together, always have been and always will.

I was so tired and in such a deep sleep that I zoned everything out, even the sound of one of my best friends leaving.

* * *

**Sabine's PoV **

"What do you mean he's gone!?" I ask again.

"He left, said he didn't know how long he would be and that he'll be back" Ezra said.

"What does that mean? Like is he gone for a few days or a few hours do we leave? Do we wait how long is long?" I question.

"I know him. He's gone for awhile. This is about Trilla. I sensed his anxiety from a mile away when we mentioned her". Ezra replies.

"So do we leave?" I ask.

"Yes we need to make way to Krownest". Ezra said.

"Yes commander". I say which still annoys him.

"You know it's worse now right since we're.. you know" Ezra said pulling me into him.

"Yup. I know". I say and kiss him. We were so busy we didn't see a hologram go through.

cough* *cough*

"Thrawn!" We both say in surprise instantly separating.

"Wow. Didn't need to see that. Ever". Thrawn says, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Then forget about it". I say.

"What's wrong Thrawn? We're on our way back now".

"No need Bridger. I have looked into something for your girlfriend over there. And you happen to be close to the planet I have narrowed the search down to!"

"You found it!" I ask.

"Found what?" Ezra asked.

"The location of…just wait till we're they're i don't want you telling Ashoka if we're wrong".

"Oh boy this is gonna be a long day".

Ezra summons a Mandelorian engineer and tells him to tell the pilots to leave lightspeed.

Eventually we stop orbiting a small planet covered in green.

"Felucia". Ezra said.

"This is it?" Sabine asked.

"Yes. Mrs Wren".

"Hey question Thrawn. Why do you always say last names?". Ezra asked

"Because you always say my last name" Thrawn replied

"Wait Thrawn isn't your name?". Ezra asked

"No"

"Then from now on we'll call you by your first name" Ezra stated. "What is it?" He then asked.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo" Thrawn said with a smirk.

"Nevermind," Ezra said.

Thrawn chuckled.

"Enjoy. It should be easier to find them with a Jedi".

"Wait Thrawn how come the Empire never went looking for her?"

"Because the file says this is where she died during order 66. Her clone battalion turned on her and there AT-TE opened fire and killed her".

"But you think she survived".

"I've seen Jedi survive worse and I've seen Jedi fake their own deaths".

"But to this level".

"All I have is a report from a clone trooper dated back years ago.

"So?"

"He was the only survivor of his Battalion. He said after killing her the blast alerted the locals and they attacked killing all but him the commander".

"What you're saying he betrayed order 66?" Ezra asked.

"I believe a simple Jedi mind trick could persuade anyone to think they're dead".

"You're fairly confident she's alive". I respond.

"Truthfully I've heard of her and I heard of this report years ago never got a location but I always thought she was alive. But the Emperor said if she was alive she was no threat. I don't know why he said that he was paranoid of his own shadow".

"Well we'll have to see now won't we". I say.

Ezra leaves to go tell the crew to get a shuttle ready.

"Be safe Sabine". I hear Thrawn say.

"Of course Mitth'raw'nuruodo" I say back.

"Please it's just Thrawn". He says laughing.

I chuckle a bit.

"Goodbye dude see when we get back".

"Dude?" Thrawn asked.

"Goodbye!" I say hanging up.

"Your chummy" I hear Ezra say next to me.

"You're quick. And yes, why? Jealous?" I ask smiling and walking up to him.

"Of course not! I just never knew you were friends is all".

"Shhh" I say, putting my lips on his. I'm not gonna stop enjoying this.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV **

"You gonna tell me what we're searching for?". I ask.

"No," Sabine says.

"Yep figured"

We walk on for a few more minutes until Sabine comes to a full stop.

"This is the place where she 'died'"

"The Jedi?" I ask.

"Yeah." She said picking up a black robe that was caught between metal

"You have to be wrong". I argue.

"Why?" Sabine asked.

"If she died here I would sense it". It's true I would. But the only death I sense here is the clones. And upon further inspection I find something intriguing.

"It was a surprise attack right? Barely had time to ignite her blade?"

"Yeah that's what Thrawn said". Sabine replied.

"Then why does this have a lightsaber mark on it?" I say holding up a clone armor torso with a big melted point caused by a slice of a lightsaber.

"That can only mean Thrawn was right about her surviving". Sabine said.

I put the armor down and search with the force. I search through the entire planet.

I don't sense Jedi but I do sense a force sensitive older than me. Maybe around Ashoka's age but there's no joy or happiness, just anger and isolation. I didn't find her but I sensed it before it happened. I may not have found her. But she found me. And she was not happy to sense me.

"Sabine. Stay close this might get dangerous". I say and she gets close to me and pulls out her blasters.

We started walking in circles. She close I sense that much and is pursuit.

Then I heard the snap of a branch.

One moment. One second. One attack. One counter.

That was all it was.

She attacked, aiming for Sabine. I ignited my saber, pushed Sabine out of the way and blocked. Quickly countering her attack.

She fell back and her green lightsaber was pointed at me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ezra Bridger. I'm a Jedi" I reply.

"The Jedi died. The clones turned.I sensed it. I saw it"

"Yes they did but some survived".

"Like who!?" She said It with anger but I can tell she was like the others like Mace eager to learn they were not the last.

"Mace Windu, Obi Wan..well actually he's dead now. Yoda...wait no… my master….weelllllll…..Nevermind some survived no wait Kal Kestus!" I stammer

"Kal. I knew him. He was a friend. The four of us." She said

"Four?" I question.

"Yeah. Me, Kal, Caleb and Ashoka".she responds.

"Caleb. He was my master and he trained me. Though he went by the name.."

"Kanen Jarrus" she finished.

"Wait how did you know?"

"It was his undercover name. Him and Ashoka used them. Fulcrum and Kanan".

"Ha"

Her moment of nostalgia ended and she turned her saber on Sabine.

"And who are you?"

"Sabine Wren. I care here looking for you".

"Why?"

"Because a very good friend of mine helped me find the person I cared about. So I helped her find you".

"And where is this good friend of yours?"

"She has to do something she doesn't know I'm here".

"Who is she?"

"Ahsoka Tano".

At that name she dropped the lightsaber.

"She survived, I could never sense her".

"She cut herself off for awhile".

"Wait so the four of us are alive?" She asked.

We both look at each other.

"My Master Caleb Dume died a few years ago. But was recently resurrected by the fallen Sith and now goes by the name Darth Feniks from what I heard the troopers say".

"They turned Caleb against us! Alright I'm gonna kill them all" she said in anger her face going slightly red and her hands tightly clenched. She was Milian that much I knew and considering she comes from an Ice planet to be stuck here would suck a jungle like this can boil on a good day. I heard that Kanen spoke highly of her. But she committed treason on the Jedi. Betrayed Ahsoka that's how I know her but I have to be sure.

"I'm sorry no one tells me anything. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I've heard your names now for mine. My name is Barriss Offee".

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't really have an excuse just ran out of content for this one it continues on afterwards but next chapter.**

**As for the vote.**

**Cal/Merran: 2**

**Cal/no one: 0**

**Cal/Merran/trilla: 2**

**Trilla/Merran: 0**

**Cal/ Trilla: 11**

**Well that does it. I'll leave the vote up for until the next chapter but. I think we already have a winner. But still. Things change.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Cleo

**Hi looking back in my work I feel like rush things a bit and sorry if that's kind of a turn off for fanfics. It's actually one of the things I look for in fan fictions and I don't read that kind of stuff so I'm kind of embarrassed and feel like a major hypocrite. I'll try to be better. I've noticed in quarantine everyone is getting a skill a friend of mine learned how to draw really well. So since me trying to learn french failed this is what I'll focus on my fan fictions and writing ability. Sorry for the rant. This chapter will kind of focus on Cal. But don't worry Ezra and Sabine will be here too.**

* * *

**Cals PoV **

The planet was desolate. It was a sandy planet with no signs of life no one would want to come here. But this is where I have to go. I walk past an abandoned village.

This place looked like it was destroyed centuries ago! Small brown huts that were placed in rectangular formations were destroyed and some burnt down. Lightsaber burns were seen in a few doors And walkways almost like the villagers were dragged out and killed on their own property some as they answered the door.

I looked around and saw a pile of corpses. The sight both disgusts and angers me. The pile was huge, almost as big as one of the huts.

I look around the carnage some more until I spot a small white object buried in the ashes of someone's home.

I pull out the object and it is revealed as a stormtrooper helmet it had a lightsaber mark right down the left eye a straight kill shot it must have flung the helmet off in the process.

I concentrated on the force surrounding this helmet, the last memory it's owner had. And the echo began.

* * *

_I'm living peacefully. My wife and I are seated at the table having dinner talking about our days and the process of the village and it's growth._

_Suddenly I hear blaster shots and the familiar sound of a lightsaber. I looked out the small window and saw my friend and brother in arms run to our house and start banging on our door. _

_I ran to let him in. I opened the door and he smiled and tried to thank me. But his thanks ended short when the same lightsaber I heard went right through his stomach. He looked at me with defeat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. _

_His body was thrown out of the way as a man in pure black walked into our house wielding a red lightsaber._

_My blaster was in my room. So I was defenceless against this man._

_He pushed me to the other room. I tried to get back up but the sounds of my wife's cries of pain rang through the house. A small tear escaped my eye but now was not the time for mourning. _

_Thankfully my room was right next to me as he pushed me into the hall. I ran in, locked the door and grabbed my helmet blaster and whatever armor I could put on in a few seconds. I, along with others ran out of the house. The man must have thought he killed me. _

_We charged him and another woman but me and my brethren were slaughtered. I was one of the last alive. And the last thing I saw was my friends and brothers and sisters dead then a lightsaber swinging towards my head._

* * *

I snapped out of it and took a deep breath in. That horrified me. But it was clear that the man and Trilla were here to kill the stormtroopers. But why?

This would require more study.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV **

"My name is Barriss Offee" I heard her say. Yay Kanen told me about her and Ashoka mentioned her to me but only after I caught her moaning her name in her sleep! Super embarrassing for the both of us but I had to ask fun fact Ashoka also likes girls.

She was Ashoka's best friend in the temple and she sometimes hung out with Kanen and Cal before they had masters.

But she also bombed the temple on Coruscant and blamed Ashoka!

"Sabine what are we doing here? With her?" I ask. The confusion in my voice was clear but Sabine just gave me a look of tell you later and talked more with Bariss.

"I apologise for my friend, he seems very paranoid of you". Sabine said apologetically.

"Yeah I heard what she did to her best friend. I can only imagine what she would do to strangers!" I reply, gripping my lightsaber tightly ready to attack.

She flinches at the mentions of the bombing. I do feel bad but I know what she's capable of.

"I wish I could apologise to those I killed in that bombing and that prisoner and Ashoka. But I cannot. I hoped to redeem myself though chances for that are scarce on this planet". Bariss said.

"And Ezra was she wrong!" Sabine argued.

"She killed eight clones, six Jedi, and twelve maintenance staff and made a living person the actual BOMB!" I argue amazed she would even take her side

"Ok ok maybe her methods were bad but…."

"She then killed the person who spiked the guy with micro bombs and blamed it in Ashoka! Then killed four clone troopers with Ahsoka's lightsabers to further frame her!" I continued.

"Ok! Her methods were wrong but her point was correct! She saw the fall of the Jedi before most!" Save yelled.

Barriss Walked in between us.

"Stop arguing it only makes me feel worse and you guys madder at each other. Arguing doesn't get a single point across it just repeats the same two points louder and louder until violence ensues!" Barriss said with actual logic.

We pause and take a deep breath. We look at each other and apologize.

"Good now why have you seemed me out young Mandelorian?"

"Simple. Just let me explain" Sabine said.

* * *

**Cals PoV **

I examined the village some more but could find no reason the stormtroopers needed to be killed.

But what I did find shocked me. I found a teenage girl. She was unconscious and looked like she'd been that way for days! As soon as I knew she was alive I carried her to my ship and had BD take a look. He gave her a stem canister and she seemed to get better quickly. I got some water and food from the kitchen in my ship and brought it to her so she would have something to eat when she woke.

I start the ship and tell BD to keep an eye on her and tell me when she wakes up. I then go to the cockpit and leave. I did a quick scan with the force and the thermal sensors on the ship but can safely say there is no one else alive on this planet.

I couldn't help but sense a bridge in the force, another force user joining the Jedi path. This wasn't rare nowadays with Luke taking on young children as padawan but it was still rare enough I was nowhere near bored by the feeling but this felt familiar almost like I sensed then before.

* * *

**Sabine's PoV **

"So will you join us?" I ask Barriss. I have spent over an hour talking to her. Ezra was no help but Ezra doesn't trust her. But he was the same way with Thrawn so give it time.

"It is a kind offer Mrs Bridger.."

"Uhh no no Wren were not… you know…." I say.

"Oh I just sensed the romantic tension in you so I figured you went by Sabine wren Bridger".

"No no not married just started dating less then a day ago soooo"

"Oh sorry ignore me then. As I was saying though I have been stranded here for years I want to redeem myself at least in Ashoka eyes. So yes if you will take me I would be happy to join you. But I no desire to join a Jedi council, not yet at least."

"Fair enough" Ezra said Luke won't rush you. Neither will I.

We all smile and Barriss packs her things and we head off for our ship. No fighting the Empire and nothing too dangerous all and all the easiest missions ever I think when we land on the cruiser and head straight to krownest. Where the most dangerous mission I will ever be. Telling my parents I'm dating Ezra..That. That scares me

* * *

**Cals PoV **

I spend a while retracting Trillas steps. It's harder than it seems. That's when BD came in and told me the girl was up. I ran into the room and she was scarfing down the food and water. She stopped when she saw me and almost looked scared.

It's ok I reassured I won't hurt you eat up and drink up if you want more just ask. She nodded and we talked some more so I got this basic description.

She was a seventeen year old girl with raven black hair. She was pale as all hell and she had very blue eyes and a small scar on her chin. She was tall enough, nearly as tall as me and she was definitely built. In a I can definitely fight but I don't like I can way.

Her name was Cleo and she didn't have a last name because she was a stormtroopers child. The empire only fell a few months ago so she's probably seen a lot in her life.

I asked where her name came from. She said her order name was CL-515 so CL the fifth letter E and the fifteenth O it fit together.

I asked where the CL came from. I've never heard of that class before. She was very hesitant but admitted it stood for Clone lieutenant.

I was very confused so she said she was the lieutenant of a squadron that guarded rouge or bad clones.

I tried to get more out of her about the continued making of clones but all she said was that she didn't know more just that she stopped them leaving.

She impressed me, a lieutenant at seventeen pretty badass but the Empire wasn't against minors fighting for them.

I tell her a bit about me. She was defensive about me being a Jedi but she calmed down after a few seconds.

"I always knew they were good" she said in between mouthfuls of food. I gave her a confused look.

"The Jedi,'' she clarified. I nodded.

"Though the woman in black would definitely disagree". She mumbled.

I looked up at this.

"Wait did you talk to this woman before?" I question.

"A few years before the rebels blew up the Death Star she would come down and talk with my parents. Then she stopped and then at the village she killed them".

I look down.

" I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure it's a lot to take in". I say

She only nods.

"She did mention going back to the cloning facility though heard her talking to the guy in black before I passed out". Cleo said.

"Great, I know where I'm going next," I say.

"Are you going to kill her?" Cleo asked.

"No" I say "not if I don't have to"

"She saw me. When the rubble fell on me she pushed it off me and left me. She knew I was alive and still she left me there telling her men I was dead. She saved me even if she killed my parents".

"I think there is still good in her and I want to bring her back to the good side". I say.

"She used to play with me when I was young and even let me play with her lightsaber. It's thanks to her my parents never got in trouble for the pregnancy. If you can bring that Trilla back then I'll help you". She says standing shakingly

"Good to Kamino then" I say with a smile.

* * *

**Leaving at that Cals journey is far from over. Cleo is my First OC ever if she isn't technically mine. Star Wars gave me the canvas and I'm painting her. That's all you're getting from me about her until later. **

**Thanks for reading hope to update soo. It's currently 2:48 on a Monday so imma go to sleep now or continue my rewatch of clone wars I'm doing this weird thing where I watched phantom menace, clone wars (the movie) then clone wars the show then revenge of the sith then rebels then the original trilogy then the sequels. **

**I have too much time on my hands in quarantine. **


	12. Krownest

**Alright I'm bored which means writing time. Anybody else checking reddit and google and everything for confirmation on the rebels sequel. Cause I am. Every damn day. P.s it has now been three weeks since I started this chapter I have two and half paragraphs done. I twisted my knee and I'm on bed rest for a bit then exercise to straighten my knee up. Also went to the hospital. painkillers are fun….**

* * *

**Cleo's PoV**

Cal was weird so was his droid a BD unit. We've been travelling for a few days now to Kamino. We should be arriving soon. They made me feel welcome into there ship they've fed me and gave me a place to sleep. I've healed most of my wounds. I still remember Trilla that night. She slaughters the villagers including my family.

"Hey Cleo can you check the stabiliser in the back BD said due to the weather we may hit a lot of turbulence best to have the softest landing possible"

"Sure Cal!" I say and make my way down the ship. The ship was big, it had three rooms, the biggest being Cal's bedroom. It also had a small kitchen area holding a cooker and a freezer. And then there was my room. I didn't have any stuff but Cal stopped on a nearby planet and got me some clothes.

We have a corridor and in the center were the main stabilisers and the cooling cells.

I opened the hatch and crawled down the tight space. I noticed the stabilisers were secure so the landing should be smooth.

I crawled back out. And as soon as I closed the hatch turbulence kicked in.

I stumbled out of the corridor into the main cockpit.

"What the Kriff!" I say holding on for dear life. Cal chuckles even though he looked a little pale himself.

"Welcome to Kamino," he says. I look out and see a huge building with a landing pad. And more than likely where Trilla kills us.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

The trip back to Krownest was fast. Me and Sabine mainly hung out in our room or the private quarters for captains which was Me, Sabine and Cal.

With no Cal it's really a private room for me and Bine.

When we arrived my and Sabine had come to an understanding the troops never noticed me and her and Barriss promised not to say anything so we decided not to say anything to Erso or Alrich maybe we can tell Tristan but not now.

We kept a decent distance. But it wasn't the Mandelorians who met us, it was Ashoka.

"Oh boy if this goes wrong I'm throwing you under the speeder" I say.

"It will be fine!" She responds quickly.

"Ezra! Sabine!" Ashoka says and greets us.

"Hey Ashoka" I say nervously.

"I sense your anxiety, Ezra what's up?"

"Look. Ashoka..We found someone on the way back".

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"Come one out!" Sabine called.

There was a moment of silence you could hear the ships in the atmosphere and slowly Barriss stepped off the ship she had her hood over her face Ashoka looked in confusion. I could sense her using the force they were connecting to each other like they used to do it all the time. I quickly stopped trying to sense them in case I get dragged into the connection.

Ashoka freezes in place on the landing platform. Barriss pulls off her hood. Revealing her face. In the silence I swear I could hear her voice weakly say

"Barriss?"

* * *

**3rd person POV (something new)**

Somewhere else in the middle of nowhere. A master and apprentice talk via hologram.

"They reunited Tano and Offee!" The man said into the hologram.

"This is most unfortunate yet another Jedi we need to slaughter!" The hologram said

"With your permission I can send an assault to Krownest.." the apprentice said

"No! Your inquisitors failed and I refuse to lose Feniks over them. The Jedi time will come". The hologram replied

"Then let me send Feniks after Bridger" the apprentice spoke again.

"No. I learned my lesson on relying on the dark side to cloud sentiment! Feniks will not directly attack Bridger! I want him"

"The chances of turning Bridger dwindle everyday".

"No. He fell into my trap. I respect what he did that day on Lothal escaping his destiny but now he has someone to lose. Your next target is Sabine Wren.

* * *

**This is my most shit chapter ever in this book. I'm sorry that I made you all wait ages then I produce this garbage. Sorry that all I can say I decided to cut it short because I have plans that I don't want to ruin with bad writing. I just realised it's less the 1000 words which is my least amount of words in a chapter so far in this fanfic. I won't be using the bad guy perspective a lot I mainly used as a filler. And I hate using fillers because I wasn't to write this with heart and emotion not just for the sake of writing. Just with the knee I'm kind of in a bad mind state which makes me less caring which affects my writing. Write sorry for boring you. See you next time when I get my shit together.**


	13. Sabine

**Ok I got my shit together so I'll put effort into this chapter I mean more effort then last chapter sorry again for that.**

* * *

**Cal's PoV **

Landing on Kamino was harder than I thought. The planet was of course raining like always. The lab appears abandoned but I know better.

The doors were automatic but they didn't open for us. I reached out with the force and pulled the two doors apart. I looked at the side of the doors.

"The doors were locked" I said pointing towards the magnets that were released from the covering making sure the doors would lock stopping them from opening.

"They lock the doors to keep threats out," Cleo said.

"After what happened at your village a reasonable question should be is that me or Trilla?" I ask thinking what Trilla might do if she was sent to kill these people.

"You Definitely the Kaminoens know too much to risk going against them". Cleo responds stepping into the lab.

"Uhhh Like what?" I ask. Also stepping in. I look around and the lab is in perfect condition. Recently cleaned the white walls looked like they stretched across the world.

"Dunno. All I know is that they know something so good Palpatine was scared to anger them". She responds.

"Ok we need to find that info as well". I say following Cleo down the corridors taking sharp turns every so often.

"No can do only the prime scientists know nothing documented just word of mouth".

"And kaminoans can't be mind controlled" I say defeated. Suddenly Cleo came to a stop.

"Wait. I hear something" she pulls out her blaster. I take out my lightsaber ready to ignite when I need to.

A man roughly Cleos age ran around the corner. He drew a blaster on us and I ignited my lightsaber.

Cleo was about to fire but I noticed him hesitate when he saw my lightsaber. I put a hand around her blaster and pointed it down.

I turned my lightsaber off and approached the man. He was scared of me I could tell. His body tensed and his eyes widened.

He was wearing whites clothing lab suits that the clones wear. He wore a mask or the mask was attached to his top and the top was attached to the pants like a jumpsuit with a helmet stuck to it. All we could see were his eyes.

His green eyes told a story I could tell.

"It's ok dude". I say kneeling down. He was roughly 17-18 Cleos age.

"We're the good guys. We're here to help".

"She wants to kill me," he muttered.

"Who?" I ask.

"Me!" I heard a voice say. I look up and see Trilla. She wore her classic inquisitor uniform, her face was mask less showing her face and emotions the conflict the pain.

"Trilla". I say unsure how to start but knowing that I need to talk to her I can't fight her. Every second of fighting could push her further to the dark side.

"Move Kestus. For some reason I don't want to hurt you. I'll let you go just give me the clone"

"Trilla. This isn't you the sith have messed with your mind".

"I know that! They did the same thing to Feniks! But he won't believe me I'm forced to do this".

"Wait if you remember". I said.

"No I don't remember anything! I just know that what I remember isn't true!" Trilla said frustrated.

"Then come with us. We can help you". I offer

"No..no I can't I need to listen to him!" She says

"Who?" Trying to get the full story. Her face suddenly changed. I could sense that Trilla wasn't there anymore. Like someone was controlling her.

She ignited her blade and I mine this was not Trilla anymore.

"Cleo takes him back to the ship" I say and Cleo finally reveals herself from behind me, Trilla getting a full few. Trilla hesitates for a few seconds but ends up running straight to me.

I quickly block her attack and push her back as Cleo and the kid run towards the ship.

She ignited her spin mode and threw it towards me. I quickly put the training I have gotten from Ezra, Mace and Cere.

I duck under the saber and run I quickly jump on the wall and run toward her she picked up metal flooring and throws it toward me I jump of the wall and bounce of one of the metal pieces closer towards her and cut the second metal flooring I eventually reach her she uses the force to pull back the saber I quickly kick her in the stomach and bounce back up spinning and while vertically pointing up feet in ceiling slice threw her spin saber destroying into two pieces.

She lies on the floor and tries to get up. But I quickly use the force to knock her out.

Cleo was waiting in the ship with the boy and started preparing a bed/cell for Trilla who I was carrying in my arms.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

"Keep up the blade seriously Ezra didn't think I had to tell you this". Ashoka said.

"This is Bantha shit!" I say. "The teams are unfair!"

"It's not our fault your partner ain't here" Cere said.

"This is two vs one and you're the best damn Jedi we have. Luke care to help!?" I ask.

"Nah in fine". Luke said in the middle of meditation.

sigh* "how can I fight two Jedi masters!" I say.

"I'm not a master," Ashoka said.

"You may as well be" i say

"May I join?" I hear next to me. I looked to my side and Barriss was next to me.

"Yes! You're with me!" I say.

She smiles and looks over to Ashoka who nods. She takes out her two lightsabers and Cere takes out her new green lightsaber.

Barriss takes out her lightsaber and I take out my purple lightsabers.

And we clash.

A few hours later we were all done training and started joking around about meeting up and getting some drinks.

Sabine was on a private mission so I really have nothing else to do. I went into my room to get out of my training gear and put on something normal.

Barriss walks into my room while I was changing leaving me nothing but my underwear.

"Argh! Barriss privacy!" I state she rolls her eyes.

"I'm gay Ezra you do nothing for me!"

"Still" I say.

"I need advice!" She argues.

"And that couldn't wait!?" I ask.

"No we'd run out of time"

"Fine but let me put some pants on!" I say. Putting my pants on.

After I had pants on I was ready to ask.

"What's up?" I say.

"How did you get Sabine to like you?" She asked.

I stare blankly at her trying to wonder why she would ask that.

"It started off with anger then tolerance then respect then eventually she let herself like me" I answer.

"But how did you get someone who should hate you to like you".

"Wow ow thanks for that. But truthfully I don't know"

"Ugh you're no help!"

"Look she might already like you! She just need to see that you're not the person who tried to get her arrested". I say.

"What are you talking about? Are you thinking that I mean Ashoka?! Ha no I'm not into her" she says not looking at me.

"Oh ok then sorry I couldn't help" I say. She starts walking out.

"Hey Ezra. Thanks for the advice you might just be right". She says as she walks away and I roll my eyes.

As I was leaving my room to go down to the bar the alarms went off.

sigh* "can't I have a day off!" I say and run towards the sound.

"What's going on?" I ask. The Mandelorian in charge.

"Mission gone wrong. Immediate medical attention" the Mandelorian says.

I sigh. This is going to be bad. The stretchers run past the room I'm in and nearly 15 stretchers are heading to immediate medical attention all of them are barely alive.

"Her helmet dropped," a nurse said.

"We don't have time" the doctor said and they rushed the patient toward the immediate medical attention.

I go out to the hall ten minutes later after trying to get information but know one knows anything.

I step out and see two helmet pieces on the floor. I decided to pick the two pieces up and try to reunite them with their owner. I picked it up and put the pieces together. Pain, anger and cold blind rage fills me as I put the pieces together with a lightsaber strike across the face of the colourful helmet.

Sabine's helmet.

* * *

**Cals PoV.**

We need to get back to Krownest so they can help Trilla. I say. With scissors in my hand **(yes they have scissors)** I'm trying to cut off the helmet from the boy.

Eventually I cut off the helmet. My eyes go wide but only for a little bit. It must be a trick for the eyes.

The boy had long blond hair probably not cut in awhile his face has two small scars one in his head the other on the cheek. His eyes were green, his teeth were perfect. After I had the helmet off I left it on the table. And went to check the prisoner in her makeshift prison.

Cleo was flying.

"Trilla. I need you to forgive me for this. I can't risk you waking up and trying to escape so I need to do this" I say grabbing my lightsaber, putting her hand on one of the sides and my hand on the other. I close my eyes and feel the echo.

We were both transported to a black void. Trilla was awake now.

"What the force!?" She says. Looking around.

_Cal! _

"Who said that!" Trilla said reaching for her saber which wasn't here neither was mine.

_I have the holocron._

We need to listen to Trilla. These are your memories, the ones that were taken from you.

_I need to do this_

"Why do you care!?" Trilla asked.

"Because I feel something I know you have good in you and I feel something for you!"

_It's over Trilla_

"What gives you the right. The right for you to be in my dreams possibilities that can never happen! What gives you the right to care!"

_Nothing is ever truly over_

She screamed at nothing and I pulled her into a hug.

"I should hate you and despise you. Want to kill you".

_This fight is over_

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

_I know the darkness that is eating you up inside and every day we choose to either feed it or fight it._

"I don't know".

_It's to late Cere!_

_No it's not. I know the choices I made took all your choices away. And I have failed you Trilla._

She stayed in my arms grasping on to me like her reality and everything she held onto was being ripped away from her.

_I failed you and I am so very sorry_

"Cal I'm sorry for those troopers, the people, the children Cleo. Her parents.

_I've carried so much hate for you_

"I didn't want to do it! I wanted them to live in peace!"

Heavy breathing was out all around us, heavy footsteps, panicked breaths.

"It's ok I found Cleo she's with me". I reassure

_That doesn't look good._

"Thank you I couldn't do it kill her she's always been like a daughter to me"

_It's not it's him._

"Were okay Trilla no blames you not Cleo not me no one".

_You have failed me, inquisitor._

"Thank you Cal. I owe you so much. I-I feel something for you to.

_Avenge us!_

Suddenly the darkness disappears and me trilla we're alone in the room in the same position we were in when I left.

We looked at each other. She smiled and hugged me. When we separated we looked into each other's eyes and just couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

* * *

**Ezra's pov**

Me, Tristan, Alrich and erso. Haven't left Sabine's bedside in the past two days. I haven't slept at all.

Hera, Jacen and Zeb have visited multiple times but they left after a few hours.

Darth Feniks intercepted the convoy she was on and he killed five guards and the pilots. He slashed at Sabine's helmet leaving a light scare on her cheek. And when she was on the floor, he stabbed her leg afterwards.

Erso and Alrich were asleep. Tristen and I were still awake.

"Go get some sleep. I can stay up". Tristen said. He had slept a few minutes ago so he was much more awake then me.

"No no I need to be up for her" I argue.

"You'll be no good to her if you pass out right after she wakes up".

"Fine but wake me up in an hour". I say giving in and closing my eyes.

"Deal" I hear just before I pass out.

My dreams were dark. I was nowhere white surrounded me. In the distance I saw a bed. I walked towards it and when I got there I saw Sabine lying there. I let a tear roll down my face.

In the distance I heard a collection of high pitch voices in the back.

_You can save her. You can bring her back. Save her from death._

"W-w-what do you mean I say walking back and bumping into something I turn around and see a figure in dark robes I couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?!" I ask.

"I'm here to help," the figure said.

"H-help?" I ask.

"H-how" I ask.

"A way to cure her from her injuries and guarantee her survival" he said.

"She'll survive" i state

"Maybe or she could die and if not this time maybe next. Is there away you could ever guarantee she'll live". The figure said.

I had nothing left to say. He's right. I'm scared for her I can't lose her.

"I can help. Make it so she'll be protected to use the force like a shield". The figure spoke.

"H-how?" I ask, defeated and saddened. The figure chuckled.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?"

* * *

**Yeah I went there!**


	14. Darkside

**Sooo how did we leave off oh wait yeah. Dudes we're coming to the end of this story soon but I might make a sequel. Just depends.**

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

"I know your voice, I know how you act. Why should I trust you?" There's no aggression in my voice, just defeat.

"Do you have a choice?"

"Do I? I don't know?" I admitted.

"You don't"

* * *

**Cal's PoV**

Me and Trilla slept peacefully. Nothing happened but it did feel good to hold her in my arms.

Cleo walked in and saw she just woke us up and left. Her hair was a mess and she had marks down her neck. I asked her what happened and she just smiled and said.

"Got them while exercising".

"How?" I whisper.

"Never you mind". She said as she walked out.

"I gently woke Trilla up and we went into the common room. When I saw the Boys condition his bed hair and goofy smile. I quickly copped on to what Cleo meant by 'exercise'

"Really!?" I say in disbelief.

"When life gives you maylourans". She says. Me and Trilla role our eyes.

Our ship landed and we all got out Trilla was apprehensive about being here but I grabbed her hand and reassured her that it would be ok.

When we got out we were greeted by Cere and Ashoka who were both surprised by Trillas appearance Cere and Trilla had a heart to heart and hugged it out.

Ashoka informed us of what happened with Sabine.

We were quick to the infirmary where Ezra sat looking.. Different..

"Ez we got here as soon as we could. How are you holding up?" I ask.

"He looks at me broken, filled with defeat".

"I'm good. The doctor just told us that her chances have become abismal. Apparently the lightsaber hit an vain around the neck she lost blood then the cut burned burning her blood".

"What does that mean?" Cleo asked.

"Brain dead. There's a chance she'll become brain dead". He said. A tear rolled down his cheek but he kept his resolve.

"How does that happen?" I ask.

"The vain burst now it's burned it's not carrying vital blood to her brain the doctors did what the could the brains getting 10% of what it should be getting. The brains suffocating".

"I'm so so sorry man. If there's anything we can do".

"I know but I need to be strong for Sabine her family are in the other room dealing with. But she'll get up I know it".

We were going to say more but the medic droid came in and per protocol the droid had to run checks on us.

While it was scanning us I noticed Ezra was meditating.

I sensed Ezra and I sensed darkness. I know Trilla sensed it too.

"What do we do?" Trilla asked, showing genuine concern.

"Why do I have to wear a mask on my mouth?" I heard a voice say next to me.

It was the boy. After Trilla met him she had the same reaction so I realized it wasn't just me who saw it I then realised who this kid was.

"Security" I simply said. He nodded and left it at that.

The scans finished up and we waited to get results.

Ezra was still meditating and I was starting to get worried about him.

All of a sudden in being wacked by the medic droid.

"Ow what the Mustafar was that for!?"

The droid started a lecture about unnecessary dangers of bringing someone like Cleo into battle.

"Woah woah what do you mean someone like Cleo?" I ask.

He showed me the scans and my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

I double checked and triple checked. How?

"Umm Cleo. You need to see this".

Ezra peaked his eyes open and started listening to us.

Cleo walked forward and checked out the report. This is what made her faint.

Ezra caught her since she fell in his direction.

She was put in a bed where they monitored her to make sure nothing was wrong with her blood of something.

I look at the boy. He looks at me.

"Your fucked kid" I say and walk off.

Ezra follows while the kid sits next to Cleo and looks at the report.

"Ok questions. 1) who is the girl? 2) who is the boy? 3)how long has Trilla been good?" Ezra asked

"Her name is Cleo and she's a survivor of a stormtrooper massacre. He doesn't have a name. We discovered him on Kamino in a cloning facility. Trilla's been good…." I trail on checking my watch. "24 hours" I finished.

Ezra's eyes widened. His eyes looked different. Not a different colour but tinted in away like a darker shade of his normal colour.

"A day is not a lot. Not that I don't think she can change, just keep an eye on her. Please" Ezra said walking back to the med bay.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

**Ashoka PoV**

"You're doing good!" He says.

I quickly deflect a droid shot back at the ball that fired at me.

"I know….master" I say looking back at the spirit of my friend, brother and master.

"I think you learned from the best..snips". He says with a cocky smile.

I chuckle and deactivate the training course.

His demeanour changed. His face looked pained.

"What's wrong Skyguy?" I ask.

"Ashoka. I can sense darkness. Be on guard".

"Yes master. Thank you for warning me master".

"Ashoka you're a better Jedi then even I was! Master isn't something I deserve in any context".

"Ok. Master Skyguy". I say smiling.

"Still snippy snips". He says laughing. I get a notification to go to the war room.

"I need to go Master," I say.

"I know. See you later Snips"

I leave going to the war room.

* * *

**Cere's PoV**

"Can I ask why we're going in such a hurry". Asked Greeze

"Jedi stuff" I say.

"Nah nah no no that won't cut it this time you want to ditch this place I need more the Jedi stuff". Greeze said standing his ground.

"Fine an old friend and past pupil of the Jedi order and Jedi master has warned me to leave now and return later".

"When's later!?"

"Not a clue we'll just have to use the force".

"Fine let's go!" Greeze said getting the Mantis ready.

I turn. And nod towards the spirit of Obi Wan Kenobi, my friend.

* * *

**Cal's PoV**

"What's going on!?" Said Cal.

Standing here was all of the Jedi council minus Cere for some reason. This consisted of. Ashoka, Barriss, Leia, Luke, Trilla, Ezra and myself.

"We have reason to believe that Darth Feniks is making a play".

"You mean Kanen?" I say.

Ezra went a little stiff.

"In the olden days during the rebellion Kanen and I were strong symbols in the rebellion. Two Jedi a new generation. The only people who know Kanen is Feniks are in this room including Cere and Sabine".

"What about the Ghost crew?" I ask.

Ezra looked at me with worry in his eyes. They don't not even Hera the mother of Kanens child!

"Shit. That's serious" I say.

"I couldn't tell her. Kanen died saving us. I couldn't look at Hera and tell her what happened to him". Ezra explained.

"Still man it's kinda Kriffed up!"

"I know," he said, finished with the conversation.

"Ok what's the plan?" I ask. They look at me. And nod.

A holographic image of a base appears on the war table.

"Ahsoka and Barriss. You two will land alone and sneak in through the roof where you'll proceed to draw attention from the guards". Luke said. Ashoka and Barriss nodded.

"Trilla, Luke, Cal and myself will engage below with our best squadron of fighters. We'll launch a full attack in the front hopefully with Ahsoka and Barriss distracting them long enough most guards will be taken too long coming back to increase enemy numbers" Leia.

"My husband and Chewie will lead the air assault with help from Lando". Leia added

"What about inferno Squad? They could help" Luke suggested.

"I'm afraid impossible there engaged in Jakku against admiral Versio!"

"What about me?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sorry Ezra, you'll be on the ship ready for extraction. With Sabine and Kanen being so close to you I can't risk how you'll react" Ashoka said.

The room got colder for a few seconds but Ezra just agreed.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV (drop Zone)**

We're in our stealth ship getting ready to drop in. The planet's name is Mustafar.

The lava type planet was the home of the late Vader. The failure he was.

Now his castle is being used by these wanna be sith!

"You know what must be done!" He said in my head. I nod and ready myself for drop.

Ahsoka and Barriss drop in on the roof. We wait.

"You know I'm sorry about this right?" Luke said next to me. He looked apologetic about this leaving me on the ship thing.

"You know I'm your best fighter and I'm stronger in the force then one or two of these people!" I say frustrated.

"I know that we all know that but Ezra you have to admit with Sabine in her condition and it was Feniks who did it. I can't risk it. And if you think i can't sense the darkness around you're wrong!" Luke argued.

"Yeah I know".

He went back to his position I looked around and saw Ashoka talking to Anakin. At least I can see the ghosts as well. I also noticed a ghost staring right at me.

I went over to talk to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask him.

"Anakin wanted to see Ashoka before the mission. I was hoping to bump into you". He replied.

"Well master Kenobi. How may I help you?" I ask.

"There's nothing you can do young Bridger. Just, have faith. The force will take and give that includes a life. Have faith that the force will reconnect you and Sabine again". He says looking into my eyes. I struggled to make eye contact with him. Obviously he knew.

I simply nodded and walked away. It was weird talking to ghosts.

We got the message from Ahsoka and Barriss. They drew most of the guards away.

Leia and the rest dropped in our ships were hard to detect but this close you wouldn't need a computer.

The troops dropped in blasters were heard instantly, lightsabers were ignited and the battle had begun.

I stayed on the ship. Just like I was ordered.

* * *

**Cal's PoV**

The battle was intense. Our troops were pushed to the limit. Their guards were mixed up and confused. Thanks to the earlier distraction guards were stretched thin making it easier to single them out.

I could sense an inquisitor or two in the castle but we could deal with them.

Or troops took cover as heavy fire rained down. But the Jedi stood tall. Deflecting all the shots fired at us. Taking out the remaining guards in the process.

Our troops stood up in disbelief.

"What never seen a Jedi before?" I ask jokingly.

They chuckle and push on. We meet Ashoka and Barriss who are dealing with the guards they were distracting.

We snuck up behind the group who were holding a disarmed Ashoka and disarmed Barriss hostage.

I cough lightly and all of them turn to face a few Jedi and a few dozen soldiers with guns. They quickly surrendered.

After that incident we pushed on down the corridor. Until we met big wide doors easily double the size of a Wookiee.

We opened them and we were met with Darth Feniks and two inquisitors guarding him.

Feniks looked at us. His mask wasn't on. Thankfully the ghost crew was with Han and Lando. Well all except one.

"Karrablast!!" Zeb yelled. He looked around and when none of the Jedi looked surprised he mummerd something about killing Ezra later.

Feniks looked at us. His smug complexion faded after seeing his old friends and Zeb but quickly went back to anger.

He stood up and placed his mask on his head. Drawing his lightsaber he attacked his two inquisitors close behind.

We blocked the attacks. When stormtroopers started surrounding us. Leia was quick to give the infantry units an order.

With guns shooting at guns and lightsabers colliding with other lightsabers the fight was crazy!

Myself, Barriss and Ahsoka pinned down Feniks. While the rest fought the inquisitors.

The fight was intense and Feniks had us off rhythm. We either moved or we died and we moved out of sink because of his force ability. Only one could attack at once giving him his old advantage back.

The inquisitors weren't doing better; they were drastically outmatched by the Jedi.

As I ran I nodded at Ahsoka in front of me and Barriss behind me. I ran up but instead of attacking ran to his side and Barriss stopped dead center next to Ashoka. We nodded and they force pushed Feniks to me and I to them until the three of us caught him and forced pushed him into a pillar supporting the roof next to his chair.

We took him down but I had an idea.

The Jedi joined us while the infantry fought more more stormtroopers arrived; they were outnumbering and outgunning us.

"Trilla and Ahsoka you guys cover me. The rest of you fight the troopers off!". I ordered they nodded and ran off to battle. Ahsoka and Trilla stayed by my side.

"What are you doing?" Ashoka asked.

"Something risky". I say and take off Feniks mask and place my hand on his head.

I enter his thoughts but these are different then Trillas her's we're locked away his they're shattered broken like glass.

I don't see Kanen nor do I see Feniks.

_"Kid I'm about to let everyone in on the secret"_

I look around for more memories. Maybe I could fix them. I place my hands out and call out to the force and his memories.

_"You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir, or you can give it back and come with us—come with me, and be trained in the ways of the Force"._

His memories were slowly reconnecting. Memories of the four of us training at the temple. Him training with master Diappla. That time he saved my ass from Padawan Deeks when he pinned me against a wall and tried to take my lightsaber! That was the first time I saw Caleb in months and he saved my ass.

And the one when Barriss introduced us to Ahsoka after their battle on Geonosis. I could tell they liked each other pretty sure Caleb could as well.

_"Yeah about that…. We kind of stole a Tie fighter.."_

_"What!?"_

And the last time I said goodbye to him. He was heading out to Mygeeto and me to Bracca. Ashoka was gone but rumour had it she was seen with the Martez sisters and Barriss was locked up.

_"That was a mistake"._

Or the memory of Caleb and I getting the news about Ahsoka's trial and hearing what happened to our closest friends.

_"Why? Because you have no one left to die for you?"_

All around me. Life, huge creatures that could talk and make storms!, friends. A fiery inferno of explosions. Then death.

_"No"_

A change in atmosphere, the memories surround me intact, none missing or replaced.

_"because I have nothing left to fear!"_

Then a bright light surrounds me and I'm back in the throne room. With Caleb in my arms.

"Cal?" He asks.

"Oh thank the force I mutter"

We notice a large presence of imperials. When Caleb rose he lifted his crimson lightsaber but this time with us.

We all sighed with relief and raised our lightsabers with him.

The imperial backed off and retreated back outside where Ezra and his troops will be ready to ambush.

I turn to Caleb and he hugs me.

"I thought you were dead!" He said.

"Same" I say hugging him back.

Ahsoka and Barriss approach us smiling. His smile widens when he sees Barriss.

He hugs them both and the four of us walk out.

We meet with Zeb outside which is more emotional the poor Lasat even cried.

Eventually we got past the crowds of cheering people to see that Kanen Jarrus came back and helped kill Feneks. Cause that's the story they need to hear.

Suddenly Caleb stopped and stared at a body that was giving instructions to more troopers. And organising the plantation of troops in this base while also organising the extraction groups.

He turned around to face us and Master and Padawan were reunited.

Ezra walked over unsure of who this was until he looked at Caleb's eyes and knew. They embraced each other in a hug and for a moment Ezra's anger faded. Yes this was the man that nearly killed Sabine but that man was gone this is just Kanen and Ezra.

We got on our ship and flew home.

When we got on. A dark and cold voice crept in, muttering that he kept his end of the deal. We all looked around. At each other only then did I realize we were all here.

All the Jedi in one room in one ship.

An announcement was made. That Sabine has woke up and made a full recovery and that it was a miracle.

Ashoka froze, I froze, Luke placed his hand on his lightsaber. And Barriss looked around backing away and pulling her hilt out ready to ignite. Even Caleb froze, apparently remembering what he did to Sabine.

We all looked at Ezra who was looking down unfazed by the news.

Leia was the first to speak.

"How!?" She asked. The voice responded.

"The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural". The voice said before laughing hysterically.

The last thing I saw was Ezra drawing his lightsaber on us.

* * *

**Am I mean? I've been working on this turn since the start. And I was getting cold feet about it. But what you should know is that the end is near.**


	15. Crash (09-07 07:31:47)

**Ok genuinely I know how this ends I just don't know how many more chapters it will take. Not many more though. I think.**

* * *

**Caleb's/Kanens PoV.**

What the Kriff happened. Genuinely one moment I'm dead then I'm evil then I'm good now I'm stranded on Mustafar separated from the others. What even happened.

I start walking. My leg got injured in the crash when I was pushed out. It was badly cut. Not something that'll stop me though.

I reach for my side. My crimson lightsaber is by my side. At least I still have that.

"Sabine. Miracle. Ezra!" I say as everything comes back.

"Sweet medichlorians". I exclaim. Ezra attacked us. Sabine made a full recovery. I kind of remember that. I think I hurt her.

"Snoke!" I say to myself. My master. The one who saved me. Ruined me. Turned me. He must of done the same to Ezra!

Sabine. I remember it was weird we were told to attack but I was ordered to badly hurt not kill get as close to kill as I can. They wanted Sabine injured. So they could turn Ezra.

I look up to the sky trying to see if anyone's coming to help. I doubt it.

But instead I see smoke. Rising behind a mountain. Normal for Mustafar but I had a feeling about this. The force was guiding me maybe. That or I was going crazy. Probably both.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

I was quick to strike. Ashoka blocked my attack out of nowhere the doors to the ship open and the Jedi were thrown out.

Ashoka was fierce but she relies on space to move around to fight. I don't.

There was a part of me that didn't want to do this. But he saved Sabine. And he can take that away just as quick he could kill her just my thinking about it. I just do what he asks. Even though I tried my hardest to fight this path. Some things have to happen.

Ashoka pulled out her second and sliced at my lower half. I caught her arm with the force. Bending it and bending it until I hear the snap of her arm her bone splitting in half.

I heard her scream. Then I pushed out of the ship. Right above the lava.

"One down". I mutter

Behind me I sensed Hera and Jacen, Zeb was on a different ship.

They opened fire at the ship I was in.

I narrowed my eyes and stopped my ship's engine with the force and quickly jumped out.

My ship crashed right intoThe ghost, smashing an engine and sending the ghost down into a fiery heap.

I landed on my feet. Above me a transport ship landed.

"The Jedi are scattered across the planet. Try and capture them. Kill them if you need to but start off with blasters set to stun".

"Yes sir" the commander said to me leading the troops.

It wasn't an hour later when they returned.

"Sir. We found many but according to our logs were missing a few". The captain said.

"Who?" I ask feeling their fear radiating off of them.

"Three. Caleb, the kid accompanying the pilot and Offee".

"Priotiese Barriss offee. Kanen is still dead to the rebellion he's not being searched for. And the kid will probably die on his own". I say.

"Yes sir". The commander says.

"Captain stay here". I say.

The captain remains. Waiting for whatever I ask or do to him.

"Find the boy. You are three of your trusted soldiers will search for the boy. He's only 6 he shouldn't be able to get far from a crash like that on a fire planet!"

"Uhhh Yes sir" he says, saluting me and going along his way.

* * *

**Caleb's/Kanens PoV**

I start climbing the hill. It's been roughly half an hour since I landed and my leg hasn't gotten any better!

The hill was quite steep but I managed to prevail and reach the top with only minor pain. It was originally hard to see the smoke coming from all directions and the intense heat sending sweat down my face.

I close my eyes and darkness surrounds me. After Maul blinded me it left me with a new perspective on the force. And when Snoke gave it back I quickly realised that I prefer the darkness. I missed being able to see people but the force helped me see even when I was blind.

I reached out to the force and after a few seconds someone else reached out to me with it. Another jedi!

I quickly trudged down the hill, pain searing up my leg but I powered on. I could feel the Jedi's fear.

When I reached the site I was horrified with what I saw. The Ghost! I notice some stormtroopers on the ground. They were searching for someone. I quickly drew my crimson blade with a slight cringe at the color. They heard the lightsaber but couldn't react in time. I swung to the right, slicing through the two infront of me.

After they fell the four behind them opened fire at me. I quickly deflected two back and managed to hit one of them.

I then jumped up deflecting more shots and managed to hit the one I missed the first time. I then landed directly behind one trooper and when the second noticed he tried shooting me but i used the first trooper as a shield. I then force pushed the other stormtrooper into the hull of the Ghost.

I didn't sense anymore troopers so I deactivated my lightsaber.

I heard a big thud coming from the Ghost.

"Hera!?" I call out to see if it's her.

When I saw a piece of rubble slightly move I ran over to it. The large sheet of metal was double the size of me so I had to use the force to move it. Inside the rubble was Chopper. Very damaged with his leg popped off and his processors nearly beyond saving. He's basically dead! Then I noticed what was below Chopper. Who Chopper sacrificed himself to save.

"Jacen?"

* * *

**Sabine's PoV**

Waking up was a nightmare. I tried moving my body but it was stuck in place. I realised I wasn't even awake! Everything was in darkness.

I tried moving my head, opening my mouth, moving my fingers, anything! Pointless.

"Ez we got here as soon as we could. How are you holding up?" a voice says.

Confusion fills me. That's Cal!

"I'm good. The doctor just told us that her chances have become abismal. Apparently the lightsaber hit a vein around the neck she lost blood so the cut burned burning her blood".

Ezra said in such defeat. I realised they were talking about me. The memories of the attack are fresh in my mind. We were just trying to talk to some traders when Kanens men attacked. Feniks took us down one by one until it was just me. He struck me but didn't kill me, lucky me.

"Oh how foolish you are. Luck had nothing to do with it". I heard a voice say. Suddenly I'm no longer frozen but still surrounded by darkness but I can move.

"Who are you!?" I demand to the very tall man in front of me.

"I go by many names. But you may call me Supreme leader Snoke"

"Sounds made up" I say.

His composed look fades as a frown replaces his once smug look.

"You will live. You'll wake up in a few months". He says casually.

"Ok why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because it won't matter". He says waving his hand. In Front of us appeared what would have been my perspective from the bed. Facing me was Ezra and others Cal looked wide eyed.

"Your fucked kid" he says and walks off Ezra following. A small girl, maybe 18, lay unconscious on a medical bed. The boy although hard to tell with a mask on shared that look.

The boy was brought into a zone around the bed so the droid could mute it.. After he stood in and went next to her the droid muted their room so no one could hear in or out of it.

Ezra came back into the room gave a quick glance at the two kids sympathetically and sat down next to me. Once again i tried i tried so kriffing hard to do anything but still nothing.

I looked into his eyes and for just a moment they turned bright yellow.

"You saw that too?" Snoke asked.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Pain. the only way to save you is to give into the dark side and let my master heal you well at least that's what we're telling him".

"What you said that I would wake up in a few months!" I argue.

Snoke looked at me and his smug look of victory got even bigger.

"He doesn't know that". He says laughing. At this point I realised what happened. Snoke had said it wasn't luck I survived. I was meant to. So Ezra would turn in his attempt to save me.

Ezra's words rang in my ear's memories.

_"Sabine, I love you too. More than you know and it's because I love you that i can't be with you"._

The words he and Cal never knew I heard

_"Denial than" Cal exclaimed._

_"It's not denial. Look on my final day on Lothal i had a vision a choice!_

_"How did it end?"_

_"Death"_ the last word ringing out almost echoing.

I looked around and Snoke was gone.

That was two weeks ago!

I was just here laying down waiting. I spent days trying to do anything to reach out to Ezra. He was always by my side with my Family next to him. If I could cry I would Snoke was kind enough to let me free roam my own mind. Not gonna lie it's kinda cool. I just walk around eternal darkness and sometimes I even bump into memories of the past. It's like a big screen where I can watch my past.

I can see everyone. He also left that stuid thing so i can see them but nothing else really.

So there I was watching a memory from when I was painting a training room on Yavin and Ezra was training. Toppless, his muscled figure sweating as he deflected blaster boltss while blindfolded. So there i was watching this while uhhhh entertaining myself with my hand…… sure leave it at that.

When a bright light was created in the center of the abyss that got brighter and bigger every second when suddenly I was brought out of the abyss and into the real world. Concern rose as I woke up properly little upset I didn't get to uhhh finish but the mood left me when I saw him. Snoke laughing hysterically as a medical droid ran through him and came to me.

After some testing and Snoke disappearing the droid called the jedi who apparently left on a mission to free or take down Kanen.

When the droid made the announcement to Ezra and the others via communicator i knew i was too late.

* * *

**Ok well that was kinda fun to write. Doing the math in my head…...there five or six new chapters i should start writing. I have everything in my head of how this ends to the smallest detail. All i need to do is write though time is limited as i have school to go back to even though i think its dumb to said us back. But anyway I have a question.**

**You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but it's my known poll. I like doing this because i like your opinions on this and I've been debating this for a while.**

**Should this story include.. Sex. smut lemons whatever its called now a days. This is my question. If you want to PM me with a response that's fine as well. I just kinda want to know.**

**Right see ya next time.**

**-shipmaster7777**


	16. Escape mission

**Ok here's the next chapter. Im meant to be at school but im not due to the virus and health reasons so i'm doing home schooling but instead of revising last years exams im just gonna write for most of this. I've already produced two chapters, the last one on this and another on my spiderman fic. This is gonna be good.**

**Ahsoka's PoV**

"Ten months ago the newly formed jedi order launched a final assault on the first order. The victory was swift but the loss was great. Ten months ago former Jedi master Ezra Bridger fell to the dark side and captured the rebels and the Jedi involved in the First orders defeat.

Many rebels and Jedi have been executed on the steps of Naboo where Lord Dominus now rules from.

The First Order has arisen again and now moves to take over the galaxy. It's times like these we miss the republic. And we have to ask, did any Jedi escape and if they did where did they go?" The news reports end.

I scoff and wave my hand. Another Tarisian Ale slides in front of me. I chug it down. And wave my hand again.

"This is the last one after this i'm cutting you off Martez". The cantino dude said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I say sipping it this time. He rolls his eyes and goes to another customer. Footsteps are heard behind me.

"Fuck off! I may be drunk but i can sense you from a mile away". I speak slurring my words slightly.

"Well nice to see you pal" Sabine says next to me. Waving her hand and getting herself some corellian wine.

"Why are you here Sabine?" I ask.

"Looking for you 'martez'" she says.

"It was a friend's name I use sometimes when using Fulcrum will get me shot!" I say standing up. The world goes a bit spinny but I power through and go out the door.

Sabine goes after me.

"Leave me alone Sabine!" I demand.

"Yeah no. Ashoka we need your help!" Sabine says.

"With what! I was meant to lead them. I was the Padawan to the great Anakin Skywalker. I was supposed to be the experienced Jedi master everyone wanted me to be! But Ezra kicked my ass and captured the Jedi order. They took Barriss! Then he killed them!" I scream at her gathering the attention of a few local bystanders

"And they're alive!" She says.

"No they're not! I saw Ezra do it. He killed Kal, Barriss, Luke! And more"

"No he didn't, the footage is fake. They did to demonstrate power but the Jedi are all alive". She spoke gently but I had a hard time believing her. She would think anything to believe that Ezra was still redeemable.

"Why keep them alive!? The jedi pose the greatest threat to the First Order. Why keep a bunch of them alive!?" I ask.

"I don't know. But when Cere came back she showed us video prove". Sabine stated

"How did the coward get the proof!?" I ask. Cere was a sour spot for me. Anakin told me all about how Obi told Cere about Ezra and she ran instead of warning us.

"Someone on the inside sent her the prove a new Fulcrum!"

"Yeah cause saying a jedi that's dead is actually alive that's a trick they never used before. Tell me how's Luminara?" I say sarcastically the buzz of my alcoholic fun gone now replaced by anger. Dam force can't let me get drunk without having to keep my emotions in check!

"Ashoka. There is a big chance this is a trap but if it isn't and Barriss is alive! How can you go on without thinking there could be a chance to save her to save them all!"

I stop walking. I turn around. What if she's right and the Jedi live. What if there's a chance I can redeem myself. Here lies two options: I could go to a bar, hit on someone get laid or go save my might be dead girlfriend.

"Ugh fine. But after this I'm done or if all going well me and Barriss are done" I state.

"Ok. welcome back to the rebellion Master Tano" she says. I cringe at the title but go along with it.

"Let's just get the kriff out of here" I say before walking to my place to get my shit.

* * *

**Darth Dominus's PoV.**

"A choice you had. Give in to temptation you were not to do. Fail you have"

I woke up. Same dreams over and over again. The vision. What I swore would never happen. The reason I stayed on the Chimera instead of jumping out the broken window that I could have easily fit threw. Yeah i know i could've got out. I chose not to.

A knock on my door gets my attention away from the dream.

"Come in!" I say. Agent Nightshade enters my room.

"Lord. The Mandalorian Forger we found from the ruins of the Mandalorian clan she took out a lot of our men but we finally got her. She was transported straight to Snokes ship".

"I see, thank you for telling me Nightshade" I say putting my mask on and walking to the main bridge".

When I get there I demand to speak to supreme leader Snoke.

The Hologram appeared in front of me.

"Lord Dominus. Why do you call me?" he asked. Frustration in his voice.

"You promised me time with the Mandalorian Forger".

"And i was going to let you chat to her but you refused to tell me the reason you wanted her so badly. And Besides she has nothing interesting to say so I….conditioned her".

"You mean brainwashed! She has no memories of her past!" I yell.

"Maybe unlike you she won't hesitate to kill" He spoke putting enveses on kill.

"I don't need her or anybody to do my job. My job is to control the galaxy and be your messenger while you stay up there protected by an army!"

He stared at me. His glare turned to a cackling laugh as my entire command deck went quiet.

"Tell you what I'm sending her over now. She will make sure your next mission goes well!" he says and hangs up.

A few minutes later she boards.

She's wearing an advanced version of the stormtrooper uniforms. She also has a cape and a modified blaster.

"Hello captain...uhh I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Hello lord Dominus. And you just like everyone else can call me my designated name. You may call me Captain Phasma.

* * *

**Sabines PoV.**

"Don't be crazy!" one said. I'm so sick of people telling me that.

"It's suicide!" another one said

"They're not worth it!" one stated.

I slammed my fist on the war table.

"Enough!" I yell. "For years the jedi have come out of hiding out of lives they built hiding from the Empire all while being hunted by Vader and his inquisitors! And you're telling me that an army of us with bombers and bloody warships can't take down one star destroyer holding possibly the key to taking down Snoke!" I rant. They all looked down. But one stood tall.

"You forget if you didn't get hurt then this wouldn't be happening! Ezra would never have fallen!"

"Get closer and say that to my face" I say, taking my helmet off showing the hurt I can cause him.

"Or say it to mine!" Ashoka said "Cause you aint getting away with just saying that"

"We agree," a small voice said from behind me.

A man and a boy stood there in jedi robes right next to….Chopper!

The small boy lowered his hood to reveal the face of little Jacen! And the man did too.

When Kanan Jarrus revealed his face the Rebel alliance went crazy! I almost forgot no one knew that Kanen was Feniks.

"Hi auntie Bine" Jacen said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as I put out both my arms and he ran into my arms hugging me instantly. After I finished hugging him I hugged Kanen as well. My family had a little panic attack but he hugged me back and whispered apologies for everything. I reassured him it was fine and after we separated we carried on with the plan.

* * *

**Darth Dominus PoV**

I sat on my throne in my star destroyer. Captain Phasma is more of a difficulty then I would like to admit. Never mind she was the last known person i could use to find out where that dam Mandelorian is. And the Child. She's also continually second guessing everything i say for a more 'efficient' way.

In my own anger I almost didn't sense them. It looks like someone cut the alarms on my ship and with Nightshade doing a round up of the officers per my request no one was in the brig to warn us. The rebels had no issues landing on my ship.

"It's almost poetic. We started this by fighting each other both wanting the same thing to piss off the Empire. And now we stand fighting once again but this time on the opposite side". I speak drawing out my dual wielding double bladed lightsaber crimson in color.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Ezra!" Kanen spoke remorsefully.

"I'm not. And the name is Darth Dominus!" I declare as I run towards him our lightsabers clashing against each other.

* * *

**Ahsoka's PoV**

We could sense the fight going on above us. But that didn't stop us; this was the plan.

Sabine took the lead holding her blasters out.

Cere, Jacen and myself cover her back with our lightsabers ready to go.

"Sabine why don't you use Ezra's lightsaber the one he gave you?" Jacen questioned.

"Because i don't need to use it and plus it's Ezra's". Sabine spoke.

"That's why you sent Kanen and not me! Kanen won't kill him but i will!" I ask.

* * *

**Sabine's PoV **

"You catch on quickly. Kanen also has the best chance to help him" I explain as we move forward.

"Help him! Theres a strong possibility that Ezra killed the rebels and the jedi that he captured he can't be helped!"

"But if they're alive then that means Ezra didn't kill them and there's hope!" I say pain in my chest. This is after all my fault! If I was just more careful on the resupply mission maybe Kanen wouldn't have injured me, maybe Ezra would be by my side now and we wouldn't be here maybe we'd be on Krownest or Lothal! He could be coming home from work or maybe I was coming home from work and the other was looking after our kid or we did some wedding planning….. That would be a nice normal life. Normal

As if sensing my emotions change to one of despair Ashoka put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's bothering you I haven't felt you feel this hopeless in… a long time". She asked Jacen taking his cue to lead while we fell back a bit but still in fighting distance.

"It's just that even if I get Ezra back there's no telling that he'll stop. Maybe he'll stay on the council. Luke was talking about Ezra being the Mace Windu of the council! I don't even know what that means!" I cried a little.

"In the council Mace Windu was one of the most powerful jedi. In many ways he was Yoda's replacement when he died. He was basically the closest thing to the grand master without being the grandmaster. He was a very important image in the republic, some calling him the leader of the jedi".

"Thanks that helps!" I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"What i mean is that Ezra will do what he wants. And if there is redemption for him he'll take it. But you will always be his priority. He's crazy about you!"

"You sure. We never even told anyone we were dating!" I say.

"Yeah that was to protect him from your parents and you know it". Ashoka says laughing.

"Yeah mom would've killed him". I laugh.

Jacen stops us. We reached the door. I looked around the corridors empty, no troopers at all. This was weird. All the more reason to think it's a trap. Jacen places his hacker on the door panel. After a few seconds the light turned red to green.

"Once we go through this door that's it trap or not we'll be fighting our way out of here". Ashoka says to me. I looked around, no troopers anywhere we went, no hassle at landing all the guards were gone. All logic told me to turn back; it was just too easy! I was about to give the order to fall back when this feeling filled me like it turned the negative thought i was having and reassured me my decisions were ok like someone was telling me to open the door and it felt so friendly and warm like it wrapped me in a hug and told me it was ok.

"Open it!" I sat grabbing my blasters. Jacen nodded and pressed the button on the device the heavy metallic doors opened and inside were prison cells. Some empty but inside most of those cells were rebels and Jedi.

* * *

**Kanens PoV**

I don't remember Ezra being this good. Like ever whether he'd been training or the dark side controlled him i don't know all i know is that all of a sudden i was filled with Jedi senses i felt a bunch of people and Jedi i didn't sense before.

But I felt less of Ezra then I did as well. He could see the confusion in my eyes. He looked almost like he wanted to explain but swung instead. Our lightsabers once again collided as he raised his up, parrying my move. I fell back for a few seconds but Eza had swung again this time my block was weaker and I stumbled back a bit more. I dodged his next swing. He reached out and statues and unused weapons flew at me. I dodged them all except when I was winded by a metal container, a case handle and all. After I was hit by that I stood the lightsaber out given back to me by Thrawn. He stared at me, his mask damaged and his breathing heavy. He drew back in his own lightsaber.

He walked back to his chair and pressed a button on the armrest. I looked at him confused.

"I just sent all the guards from where they were being tested to the main security hangar. Sabine and everyone will be overwhelmed in minutes. You can get back in time. And word of advice, bring the case!" he spoke and stood up.

After this he walked out of the room from a hidden door next to his throne. Part of me didn't believe him. But we both know he would've won that fight so why did he leave? Sabine might be right.

When I eventually got there everyone was joking around. Sabine approached me before anyone saw me.

"Look Sabine-" I started.

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her neither did Jacen and myself, Zeb and the Jedi are the only ones who know you were Feniks". She said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"She's alive as well". She said, pointing to a green twi'lek in prisoner uniform. The First Order told everyone the Ghosts were killed. Except Zeb cause he was in the troop carriers when the ships went down he lead them to safety.

"Hera!" I hand Sabine the briefcase and make my way over to her.

She continues talking to the men and women who were prisoners not ten minutes ago. They noticed me and stood amazed. I recognised them they were the twi'leks accompanying Cham Syndulla all those years ago.

They looked at me and smiled they saluted Hera and left.

Hera looked at them confused as they walked away.

She looked behind her and saw me.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. Tears were in her eyes and they were in mine as well. She covered her mouth and shook her head. I pulled her in and hugged her. After a moment she hugged me back as she cried into my shoulder and I cried as well. After a few moments Jacen came over and we both dragged him into the hug as well. People were staring and smiling but I didn't care. I was holding my family for the first time and I wasn't letting go.

Eventually I remembered why I was down here and separated.

"The troopers are on they're way I say to Sabine and Hera." They looked concerned. We barely have enough firepower to protect these people. We can't start a war on the ship!" Hera said.

That's when I noticed the case in Sabine's hand and I quickly grabbed it.

"What is that?" Sabine asked. I looked at her for a few seconds then entered the passcode on the container.

"Ezra gave it to me". I simply say.

"You mean Darth Dominus" Ashoka added with Barriss in her arms.

"No, I mean Ezra". I say smiling.

"What was the password? Did he tell you?" Sabine asked

"No I guessed". I said smiling.

"What was it?'' Barriss asked.

"Sabine," I say, smiling and looking at her. She blushed but you could see the wide smile she had more evidence Ezra was in there.

"Open it!" Hera said smiling as well.

And open I did and boy was I happy.

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

"You're plan worked perfectly Ez" Nightshade said next to me.

"I know but now that Snoke knows I kept the jedi alive he's going to strike at me" i say staring at the video of the stormtroopers surrounding the only exit from the cells. Suddenly a multitude of colours sprung from the smoke. The Jedi with they're weapons.

"They opened the case" I say, seeing the lightsabers.

"Good" Nightshade said, also staring at the screen as the Jedi and rebels piled into they're ships and fled. Not a single rebel died and even though the Jedi took charge Sabine was on the front lines.

"Agent Night- sorry Merran, will you inform Captain Phasma i'm going to need more stormtroopers". I ask

"Sure thing Ez" she says as she teleports out of the room.

"Good job Bine. See you soon. Hopefully" I say and shut down the cameras.

To bad someone turned off the alarms and too bad someone had Merran evaluate every single trooper and officer and guard on this ship all at the same time. And its to bad that instead of sending a warning to the rebellion she accidently sent evidence of the Jedi being alive. It's almost like someone made it all happen.

* * *

**Sabine's PoV**

The leaders of the rebellion gathered around.

"We need to talk" i say to them all.

"What do you want to say Sabine?" Hera asked.

"For months before Ezra turned he was talking about a vision he had how he feared hurting me or something i think this will give us some insight on whats going on".

"And how will we know anything about this vision?" Luke asked.

I placed Ezra's Lightsaber on the table.

"An echo in the force"

Everyone looked at Cal. he looked around and took a breath he stood up and.

"Ok everyone take my hand". He says. Well all do he reached out with his other hand and lifts Ezra's lightsaber. I then grab the other end of the Lightsaber in a full circle now Cal closes his eyes.

"Lets see Ezra's vision" is all he said before we were carried to white.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I wrote in a long time. This took much longer than I thought it would. But hey I'm doing good. I Just want to add that I'm sorry this didn't pop up in the story But Kanen has no memories of his time as a Force Ghost, just bits and pieces. But nothing solid. So sorry that didn't pop up naturally.**

**I hope to update again soon but i might need a few days to recharge the writing hat with this story. **

**Also the premature jump from Ahsokas PoV to Sabine's was because I messed up and accidentally wrote in Sabine's PoV half way through so instead of changing and hours work I just went with it.**


	17. vision

**Just got a new laptop for my birthday so this should be much smoother then what i can normally produce which is really good. **

* * *

**Sabine's PoV **

A bright light surrounded us and we were quickly brought into the moon Yavin.

I looked around and saw the rebellion in its Prime.

"So we think this is going to work?" Rex asked looking around the room at the rebels surrounding the war table.

"We have faith that this will work" Hera stated loudly in front of everybody. The Rebels looked around anxiously.

"What about Thrawn!?" one Rebel asked

"What happens if this fails!?" another asked.

"Is it really worth it!?" one stated getting more yelling from the crowds.

"I remember this". I state. "It was the debate whether or not we should liberate Lothal!" I continue.

While the yelling got louder an intimidating presence enters the room and the yelling quickly ceases.

"I forgot how much the Rebels feared Ezra sometimes!" I say slightly turned on by his intimidating presence, it's the Mandelorian in me.

"Now that the yelling has ceased can we quietly discuss this!" He said loudly.

"Sabine you should wipe the smirk of your face". Leia said, slightly smirking herself.

"I'm not smirking!" I say slightly confused.

"Not you, the other you" Cal said quietly still trying to listen in. I look up and see my past self smiling foolishly at Ezra.

Oh the simpler times when i liked him and he liked me but i was waiting for him to grow a pair and ask me out. Now I have to redeem his soul and save him from an evil group of people and hope that he stops his pursuit of being a warrior that saves people. Oh I miss the simpler times.

"Ok I get that you have fears about this attack and this is a huge step for the Rebellion, Yes this attack is personal to me and the Ghosts. But remember we all have to start somewhere each major victory starts with a small win. If we want to liberate the Galaxy one planet has to be a small stepping stone". Ezra spoke with such authority that the room fell silent, the Rebels looked at each other and smiled and nodded their heads. They agreed and it was settled that they would attack the Imperial garrison on Lothal.

Both of me smiled like crazy people. Holy Kriff I love this guy.

After the meeting was adjourned we all left. Hera, Zeb and Chopper went back to the Ghost after they said their goodbye's.

Past Ezra and Past me walked together. They start talking as they walk.

"You think this will work?" Past Me asks. Looking at Ezra.

"Hopefully. I feel like it will but I would like to consult the Force maybe see what will happen". He replies.

"Sounds like a reasonable idea". Past me says.

"Look at you trying to understand the force like me". Past Ezra says smiling.

"Can you meditate in a coma" Past me threatens.

He smiles that weird goofy smile. I always noticed after Kanen died Ezra really stepped up it really made it hard to keep my hands off him.

They separated if remembering correctly I went to shoot at the target range and Ezra went to meditate.

Without moving we were transported to a small area a bit off the barracks very secluded from people. He knelt down and closed his down suddenly then we were surrounded by white again.

**(I apologize in advance for my bad Yoda)**

"Come here you have. Why?" A voice says. Ezra looks around expectantly then a small green being with pointy ears appears in front of Ezra.

"I've come seeking guidance from you and the force". Ezra says. Yoda looked impressed by how Ezra composed himself.

"Grown up, you have. Impressed, I am". Yoda says. Ezra smiled lightly.

"Thank you Master Yoda. But I need to ask for your advice". Ezra told the Green being.

"Advice you need? Intriguing".

"Why is that intriguing". Ezra asked.

"Hhhhmmm. Unique, this is. A choice you have".

"A choice?" Ezra asked.

**(fuck this it's 03:45 in the morning Yoda can now speak pefect english)**

A white light once again filled the white abyss. When the light faded it revealed a room. The room looked like a kitchen. The cooker was behind a small kitchen island. Above the cooker was an air fan. The walls were painted air and the ceiling was an explosion of colours. The floor was wooden then in the kitchen area the floor became metal flooring.

A fridge was on the opposite side of the cooker.

Ezra looked around and smiled warmly at the room.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked

"Maybe your home one day".

"Woah you just spoke normally!" Ezra exclaimed.

"It's your point of view, you're just hearing me how you want to hear me" Master Yoda said.

"So this is my home in the future?" Ezra asked.

"Yes and no this is a result of a choice you make" Master Yoda said.

"And you're sticking with the not making sense part of your speech" Ezra muttered.

"Heard that!" Yoda spoke.

Suddenly a small boy with dark blue hair runs in. He has bright blue eyes like Ezra but he's wearing a belt with paint on it. Speaking of paint he has smudges of it all over his face.

Ezra looked shocked but analysed the scene. After a few seconds of the kid trying to get on the stool, I walk in! I look around in shock at the others surrounding me but they look just as confused.

"Caleb! What did I say? Clean up before lunch!" future..other timeline...grown up…. Other me says.

"Yes mommy". The kid says sulking off into another room. Other me smirks and washes her hands then starts preparing lunch.

"You need to tell me how you do that Jacen has become a nightmare!" other Hera says stepping and washing her hands before taking out some Lothal wine. She poured a glass and started pouring a second one when the other me stopped her.

"No! none for me, thanks" she says. Smiling politely.

"How come Ezra and Jacen are coming back today you can drink a little!"

"Yeah umm can i tell you something i haven't told Ez yet?" other me asks.

"Yeah of course whats up Sabine?" Hera asked. The other me looked around like she was paranoid of someone listening in.

"Im pregnant again!" the other me says. Hera smiles in disbelief and hugs the other me tightly.

"That's great! When are you gonna tell Ezra?" Hera asked. It was at this point the Ezra who was visioning this looked panicked and just realised what role he played in the pregnancy.

"Hopefully when he gets back from wherever he took Jacen. I didn't even know when he left!"

"Oh Bine im so happy for you!" Hera says again. I look at my Hera, the one who joined the jedi and I to see the Echo Kriff is getting complicated!

She smiles at me like she too dreamed of having a day like this.

After a while Caleb i think that's what i called him walks in with the paint washed of his face smiling as he sees Hera.

"Auntie Hera! Are you here to see daddy too?" he asks.

"Yes i am and to see my son when they get back!" Hera says.

"How have you coped with Ezra taking Jacen to train under him as his padawan?" the other me asks.

"It's been difficult but I know Kanen would have wanted our son to train under Ezra if something happened to him and Jacen was force sensitive" Hera says slightly upset. The Ezra who was seeing this nearly fainted at the last bit of that sentence.

They decided to go off topic and talk more about the progress of the new republic. Apparently after we liberated Lothal Ezra got off the Chimera and both me and him left the rebellion to start a family on Lothal!

After a bit more talking Ezra spoke to Yoda.

"So this is the ideal ending?" he asked.

"No this is the worst ending I'm afraid young padawan". Yoda spoke, taking us all by surprise. I figured Ezra kriffed up at some point and it all went wrong and this is what he was trying to get to.

"How is this the bad ending?" He asked. Puzzled.

"The tale of Anakin Skywalker is of action, love and sorrow. His greatest triumphs shared with his wife the council knew not about and in the end that love was what brought him down that path" Yoda spoke. I spared a glance at Ahsoka who seemed to take the information fine.

"So you're saying the fact I'm happy is bad?". Ezra asked

"Yes. love is a weakness not many Jedi or Sith have! The Jedi believe in no attachments, the sith believe there should be nothing left of the past life of the dark lord".

"Ok so this ends badly how". Ezra asked.

"You let her into your life and now she including your child and unborn child will die because of that" Yoda says casually.

"W-wait what!" Ezra sputtered. We all went wide eyed. In the chaos we could hear the cry of the small boy.

"Daddy!" he says excitedly as we all turn to face a grown up Ezra and the same age Jacen wearing their cloaks.

"The Sith believe that there should be nothing left of the past life of a dark lord" Yoda repeated.

"Ez you ok?" other me asked.

Both grown up Ezra and Jacen looked up and ignited crimson red lightsabers.

Caleb was too close to Ezra and everybody knew it.

The vision cut to black leaving us and Ezra and Yoda alone in the black abyss but everyone still heard the cries of everyone in the room getting slaughtered.

Ezra fell on his knees and let tears fall down his face.

"What do i do!" he asked.

"No matter what happens tomorrow you will beat Thrawn but whether or not you stay in sabines lifes will be determined if you stay. If you stay near her eventually you will fall for eachother. And that will happen. Or you could go far far away and stop it from ever happening, find out what happens to you and stop the person who turns you".

"How? Ezra asked through the tears.

"Stay on the ship" with that the vision ended and Ezra was kneeling alone in the same place he started meditating.

"Stay on the ship. Got it". And with that he went back to the ship to sleep and get ready for the next day.

In a sudden bright light we had returned back to the war room where we started still holding Ezra's lightsaber. We all looked around speechless.

The events of what I just witnessed passed through me again. I realised he did all that he did so he wouldn't hurt me. And I also noticed that he never stopped smiling when he realised Caleb was our kid.

I almost cried until I heard the familiar cries of an infant and knew who it was. I quickly excused myself and went to check on Cleo and Matt.

Matt was the clone Cal, Cleo and Trilla rescued.

I knocked on the door and when they gave me permission to come in. I looked around and saw the happy couple holding their crying infant.

"Uhh I heard crying just to think I'd check up on you". I explain.

"We're fine". Cleo said. She stood up and put their baby in a cot.

Cleo was pregnant by the way. Apparently she got pregnant and it was detected by the medical droid as soon as Cal got back I went over to see her. Matt patted me on the back and I smiled at him. It took me a really long time to trust him since you know he's a clone of you know who.

But I learned he's a good guy. I just needed time. I shook the cot a bit seeing myself as a mother got to me.

I help out a lot with the baby since me and Cleo are really close now. Cal already came in to check on them so did Trilla.

They were a happy couple they were engaged and had a beautiful baby girl. With a beautiful name.

Little baby Rey.

* * *

**That took way longer than it should have. But it was fun and if you're confused about who's who i don't blame you. There were moment's even I was confused. But hey it's like** **five in the morning right now and i got 0 sleep. But hey this was fun to write. Nearly finished this book dudes. Already working on an idea for a sequel. **


	18. Rescue Mission

**Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok i'm getting nervous! I want it to end well. Gah ok this is going to be the technical last chapter i'll explain more after this chapter about the technical stuff.**

* * *

**Sabines PoV**

We gathered around the war table. It was the phoenix squadron, the jedi council, Cleo, Matt, My Family, Greeze, Han, Chewie, Lando and Thrawn.

"Ok so we now know why Ezra stayed on the Chimera with Thrawn!" I state trying to get all the facts out.

"Yes but that doesn't explain why he still ended up turning!" Zeb said.

"It's simple as long as I've known Ezra he always had to look over his shoulder, always scared that everytime he slept he wouldn't wake up the same! He's been hiding from this since day one!" Cal says with Cere and Greeze nodding in agreement.

"That would explain his nightmares on Dathomir!" Thrawn states casually.

"What nightmares!?" I ask glaring at Thrawn.

"He used to have nightmares and outbursts while we were stranded on Dathomir!" Thrawn says.

"And you never cared to mention that while we spent months on a ship wondering why Ezra never tried to get back to Yavin or Lothal?" I say. Cal frowns and tries to say something when Thrawn speaks up.

"His nightmare could be explained as stress so I saw no need to mention them to anyone; it also wasn't my business! And the outbursts well… one of them was when he killed a rancor with his bare hand and the force! I do recall i got so scared i tried to kill him in his sleep!"

I recall when Ezra told us he was nursing an attack from Thrawn when Cal found them. I decided to blow past that.

"What do you mean Ezra never went back to Lothal?" Cal asked.

"What do you mean? He never came back!" I say confused.

"Yeah he did, we dropped him off while we did a cargo run. He met us back at the ship I thought he told you!" Cal says confused "I remember he wore a hood over a pure black cloak I remember because I made a joke about him trying to hide from people who would look at him as a war hero!"

"Wait pure black but it had a little yellow patch on the torso like around his heart!" i say remembering a little bit.

"Yeah it was a Jedi symbol it was my old one!" Cal confirms

I have a sudden flash back. I remember I woke up in Ezra's tower where I made base for those few years I was there. I left the tower to stretch and walked onto the balcony and looked at Lothal construction had only really started, Ezra had been missing for a few months! I ended up looking down at the balcony and saw a figure walking to the tower. I squinted my eyes but couldn't see his face.

I yelled out to him there was nothing else out here for miles! So I asked what he was doing here. He stopped walking and looked up slightly. I still couldn't see his face but I could tell it was a man.

I threw down my aim assist on my helmet. The few of his face was still obscured by the hood but I noticed that he had a yellow symbol on his chest right over his heart and he had this smile on his face not a creepy one but a happy one.

He turned around and walked away. I never saw that man again. But when i came back from training the troops at the barracks the tower doors were opened i unlatched my blasters and pointed them at the door and searched the tower i looked around nothing had been touched but Ezra's scout trooper helmet was gone! I looked all around for it but it just upped and left. I was convinced the man I saw in the morning took it! Guess I was right.

"Im gonna kill him!" I mutter. Cal slightly chuckles.

"Look! We need to help him!" Hera speaks up.

"Are you crazy! Ezra fell and we now know how bad it was if anything the vision just showed us that he fell so deep he destroyed his own past! What if it's like this now!" Cere says.

"But he gave me the lightsabers! He could've killed me but didn't and no one noticed how there were no guards guarding the prisoners in the same week that vital information was leaked to us!" Kanen says.

"Also why keep them alive?! They said it themselves they weren't slaves no guards ever guarded them except one of Ezra's agents! They just stayed there no torture no questioning they rarely saw Ezra half of them didn't even know it was Ezra" Kanan rants. Some jedi nod in agreement.

"So what Ezra's playing Snoke! Why?" Ashoka asks.

"Maybe he's scared, i mean if Snoke could bring Sabine back maybe he could take her life just as easy". Luke spoke.

"Can he do that?" I ask.

"Honestly I don't know," Luke admitted. Cere nodded.

"The spirits haven't been seen in months, no Anakin or Obi or Yoda! We can't rely on their wisdom or warnings" Cere said.

"What you mean like the time Kenobi warned you about Ezra and you ran!" Ashoka says getting angry.

"He told me to run and hide till it was safe no matter what and to leave you here! If i were captured i would never have found-" Cere stopped herself.

"Found what?" Leia asks all eyes turned on Cere.

"It's not important!" Cere replies.

"Tell us later first we need to find out how to save Ezra," Kanen said.

"So we're still determined to help the guy! Great!" Han said sarcastically.

A look from Leia shut him up quickly.

"Han honey why don't you check on Ben?" Leia asked. He raised his hand in protest but decided to be smart and took Chewie with him to go check on Ben.

"Thanks honey!" Leia says as he leaves smirking slightly.

"I have a plan!" I say "But you're not gonna like it!"

* * *

**Darth Dominus's PoV**

"You ungrateful, Spoilt, Stupid child!" Snoke yells. He's lifting me up by the force frozen in mid-air pain seared up my body but I powered through!

"I remain silent!"

"Answer me Boy!" he says, squeezing tighter, crushing my ribs slightly.

"I thought i could convince them to turn an army of highly trained inquisitors would make us unstoppable!" I say trying to defend myself.

"Stupid Kid, arrogant kid!" You think that they'll turn that easy!' he says, believing me and letting go making me drop on my side. Yeah definitely broke a rib!

"Fine then! Leave! And earn my trust back!" He says pointing towards the door! I left the room.

"He believed you?" Merran asked me when I got back to my ship! I nodded and continued down to the main control center. An officer waiting for orders and Phasma was there

I stared out into space! Kaller The planet we decided to invade.

I ordered the troops to get ready for invasion. They made their way to the shuttles.

"I'll go down and give you the report lord Dominus!" Phasma said and proceeded to leave the control room.

"No. I'll go down myself!" I order. Phasma stops and turns to look at me. Merran stops and glances at me but looks back out at the planet.

"Lord Dominus I would not recommend pushing Snoke more than you already have!" Phasma warned.

"Don't worry, i won't engage in the invasion! I have my own personal mission on this planet" I say

"My Lord?" Merran asked even she didn't know my plans.

"Then i will at least get a squad by your side to protect you!"

"I single handedly bested the Jedi on Mustafar! I think i can deal with some rebels! But if you insist I will bring Agent Nightshade!" I say. Phasma nods and so does Merran.

* * *

**Ahsoka's PoV **

I woke up the next morning after the meeting. We agreed to rescue Ezra which in my opinion is a good thing. I have no hard feeling for what Ezra has done. If I thought that Barriss was in that much danger I would do the exact same thing.

Speaking off, the Mirilian shifted next to me. Her arms draped over my naked body. I smiled and her eyes fluttered open her lips curled into a smile when her eyes landed on mine.

Her arms tightened around my body and my legs wrapped around her waist.

Our heads connected and we both leaned in, mere mila-seconds before our lips connected an alarm blared all around us our bodies quickly parted as we sighed and got changed.

We smiled at each other and I leaned in quickly leaving a small peck on her lips before I walked out the room.

"What's going on!" I say as I enter the command no one was there except Leia and Luke.

"Kallder Ezra's star destroyer was spotted there and they released invasion ships. The new republic has ordered that the resistance engage them" Leia explains

"And the jedi decided to assist them!" Luke added.

"I thought engaging the First Order was against the new rules imposed. It was one thing when it was the Empire but this is a whole new war!" I say.

"We're not engaging the First Order, we're helping Ezra!" Luke says.

"Ok then we'll get ready for a rescue mission" Barriss says.

"Only Jedi from the Old Republic are engaging. The new Jedi are staying as back up on the Home One with Admiral Ackbar!" Luke says

"Great the gang's back together". Barriss says.

"I'll get Cal, Kanen, Trilla and Cere" I add.

I leave the room to get the four Jedi.

* * *

**Dominus PoV**

"Can I ask why we're out here?" Merran asked next to me.

"Simple I have something I need to do, you're here to shut Phasma up!" I snap back.

"You know the longer you keep up the ruse the more it seems less of a ruse!" Merran says

"I'm sorry but this is personal to me, I'm looking for something".

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Merran replies exasperated.

"If that were the case then what's this!" I say kicking a log under the desert sand.

"Wood? Out here in the desert!" Merran asked. I reach my hand out the sand pushes away revealing stones and more burnt logs. And a clone helmet and blaster.

"Clone stuff?" Merran asked, looking around the stones revealed to be a campfire the burnt log evidently fire wood.

"What is this place?" she asks. The campfire was surrounded by sand on one side and the rest was a hill that led up to a city about 20 miles away.

"This was the final resting place of a Jedi". I reply. I reach out further that sand moves more. Eventually reveals the remains of two Clone Troopers in red stripes flowing down the clones armor.

And the remains of a female jedi. All skeletal remains. Burn marks around the rib cage from the blaster wounds.

I reached even further and found what I was looking for.

"Who was the Jedi?" Merran asked. Suddenly through the sand a discarded lightsaber burst through the sand. The hilt curved slightly and a small piece of metal was just inches away from the top of the blade smooth gold lines slid from the bottom to the hilt guard.

I activated the blade a green light emits from the hilt. The Jedis blade hummed in response even after all these years more than a decade or two.

"Her name was Depa Billaba"

* * *

**Sabine's PoV**

"You know you shouldn't have come right?" Kanen said next to me.

"You sure about that. Who else would talk Ezra down"

"I could, he was my Padawan!" Kanen spoke.

"Trust me it can only be me!" I replied.

We enter Ezra's throne room. Lightsabers and blasters ready the storm troopers were taking care of already.

Instead of Ezra being there stood a huge man dressed in a yellow robe.

"Snoke!" I say pointing my blasters right at him. Young Wren we meet again.

Suddenly hundreds of clone troopers came through the door. Their guns pointed right at the seven of them.

"Great!"

* * *

**Ezra's PoV**

I entered my Throne room in my ship. The storm troopers were staring at me through their helmets and I sensed their nervousness.

I passed the med-bay. A bunch of our troops were in there. I assumed they were from the invasion squad.

When i entered the room i was shocked when i saw Snoke there.

"Supreme leader Snoke! What did i do now!" I ask. I notice ten or so stormtroopers blocking an object.

"Simple Lord Dominus! I have a gift!" he says gleefully. He signals with his hand and the troopers move revealing the Jedi.

My body tensed up and I made eye contact with Kanan.

"I want you to kill her!" Snokes says.

"Which one?" I ask keeping, my composure!

"No no them!" he says gleefully as he reveals Sabine suspended in mid air just like how i was held not a few hours before. My heart picked up and anger boiled through my body.

He dropped Sabine on the ground and her knees buckled on the ground as her body fell.

I fought the urge to run to her.

I knew Snoke sensed that urge.

"Kill her and prove to me that i can trust you"

I looked up at Snoke. I sensed Merran enter the upstairs balcony above me. I sensed her fear but she knew better than to engage without my command.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. I let the force flow through me. The force surrounded me and the room a flicker of darkness flowed through me and the room but ended just as quick.

I drew out my lightsaber and activated my crimson blade. Sabine eyes went wide in fear but her composure remains calm.

"Ezra you don't have to do this!" she says.

I look at her eyes. I look at the woman I love. And I push the blade right through her chest.

Pain seared through her eyes. As the life drained out of her.

Merrans panic turned to horror and so did the Jedi's.

"Well that was unexpected". Snoke said. "But good Job!"

The Jedi looked at me in horror. Snoke smiled gleefully.

Sabine's dead body dropped on to the ground.

Snoke stood up and tried walking out of the room.

"Supreme leader!" I say interrupting him.

"What!' he says. Anger and frustration already coming through the glee fullness of his victory.

"Have you ever heard of a sith lord. Went by the title Darth Fury"

"No! What is his significance to you?" Snoke asked

"He used the force in a very similar way as the Jedi use their mind tricks! Except instead of convincing them of something he made them see things that they wanted to see"

"I still don't see the significance of him in your life!" Snoke spoke angrily about the frustration of this distraction. He was about to ask more when two blaster shots went right through his torso. His eyes flashed in surprise and his hands went to cover his wounds.

The room darkened for a few seconds. The room's brightness faded as a new image came out. Sabine's dead body faded from the ground and in its place stood Sabine holding two smoking blasters. I faded as well and in my place was my other self holding a rope that was tied around Sabines hands.

"The significance of him! The holocrons did a good job teaching me his trick!" I say

His surprised face turned to anger as he dropped on the ground dead.

"Not how I thought this would go but okay!" Sabine muttered. She turned to face me and I took my helmet off.

"You ok Bine?" I ask. She stares for a few seconds then leaps into my arms, her lips pressed into mine. Our kiss was sweet but quick.

I noticed the stormtroopers stood there watching us.

"Thank you for warning me Wedge!" I say. Sabine's face flashed with shock as Wedge took his helmet off. So did other troopers revealing the face as some more rebels.

"I'm not even mad!" Sabine says. The rebels untie the Jedi. Kanen both hugged me and decked me.

"I deserved that" I admit to him.

"Lets just get the fuck out of here!" Sabine says.

* * *

**Well then that was interesting to write i'm kinda going through writer's block right now and i'm kinda forcing myself to write just so i can get a chapter out and that just means that i'm not putting a 100% into my writing and the story would downgrade cause of that which would suck to end this with a bad ending.**

**I'll update when i have my mojo back and not a moment later.**


End file.
